Rebirth! Their Second Chance
by Green Priestess
Summary: <html><head></head>The God of Shinobi decided that things are hopeless, now that Ashura's reincarnation Naruko has been killed by the reincarnation of his older son, Sasuke. He sends Naruko's and her Kurama's souls to another world to reincarnate there, but Kurama reincarnated as a Pokémon...and Naruko inhabited a woman's unborn child. Fem!Naruko!Ash</html>
1. Chapter 1

Naruko, Reborn

The God of Shinobi, known as the Rikudo Sennin Otsutsuki Hagoromo sadly watched.

Every few hundred years, the descendants of his sons Indra and Ashura are reborn. It took time for them to be reincarnated and reborn...depending on the actions of his mother's will, the being that called itself Black Zetsu. That thing manipulated his son Indra and turned him against his heir, Ashura...and then turned Madara against Hashirama...but the circumstances between Sasuke and Naruko are different.

His older brother Itachi who meant well...had no idea what his deeds led to, combined with Orochimaru's influence was a bad mix that shaped Sasuke into killing his best friend and girlfriend Naruko who allowed herself to be killed, knowing she does not have a bright future in Konoha whether she succeeded or failed because of prejudice towards Jinchuuriki which was worse in Konoha and she lived a hard life no child should have lived.

It was her last words to Sasuke who was horrified that she allowed him to kill her when normally, anyone would do ANYTHING to live. She used a Kage Bunshin to tell him her story, her feelings and her resentment which she hid in her 'idiot mask' as to why she allowed herself to die before the real her perished...and the horrified boy, upon hearing her tale, was frozen on the spot, before he ran, carrying her body and burned it according to her will, while her clone remained to wait and watched him go.

It wasn't her murder that let him gain the power he wanted...it was her story and he was horrified that he was so busy with his 'it's all about me' mindset that he learned that he really didn't know her after all while she knew him very well.

His hatred grew towards his brother, and the village if only for her sake. Kakashi and Pakkun found her clone that told him what she is, while her dead body is carried away to be burned by Sasuke on her request. She asked Kakashi to let Tsunade inform everyone of the truth with a jutsu Naruko created that can echo all over the village to drown out the sounds of idiots as she can go on. She left two scrolls of her wills to the Toad Summons, so Jiraiya will have to go get it for her.

Her dark smile sent chills down Kakashi's spine because those two scrolls are her means of revenge to the Village that made her life hell and the clone disappeared.

Hagoromo watched as he took the souls of his two children, as Kakashi went back to Konoha with the medic-nins and reinforcements, the Sand Ninjas. Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Kiba and Temari are horrified with what Kakashi told them...that Naruko was killed when she allowed Sasuke to, left a clone to tell him her life story as to why she allowed herself to die, and left two scrolls of her will to the Toad Summons for Tsunade to read in public.

Those of her generation and younger finally learned the truth about Naruko's life, and her feelings of bitterness and resentment which she hid, and who exactly she resented, why and what for. And due to the fact that she will lose either way whether or not she succeeds in bringing back Sasuke, she took Death as a third option while striking a deal with the Kyuubi...as Tailed Beasts are Chakra Constructs with no physical body, they can't die. Just simply reform and revive themselves, given time. She asked Kyuubi to take revenge for her much to the horror of the village since they both hated it-one thing they got along well with, along with the fact that there's no Seal Master this time. This was her revenge from the grave and their years are numbered, much to mass panicking.

Tsunade installed Martial Law to allow Naruko her revenge, not that anyone knew that. Merchants and Tourists are strictly watched in who they come in and out with. No Konoha Villager is allowed to leave except for the few people who cared for Naruko. Tsunade had Umino Iruka retire from his job and leave the village much to the man's disbelief. The workers of Ichiraku Ramen are also allowed to leave and that was it. While most of Naruko's other friends have families, she could not let them go without them wanting their families along, some of whom also made Naruko's life hard so she had no choice but to never give them the offer.

Those who tried to leave are imprisoned regardless of status and age. Only Shinobi are allowed to leave due to missions, and she sent Jiraiya far away on the guise of a mission without him knowing. There was no need to inform Konoha of activities against them. What's the point, after all? She was subtle in this endeavor while skillfully playing the village to her benefit. Nobody could tell when Kyuubi would reform and come. She also refused certain people asking her for training and apprenticeships and forbade Shizune from teaching anyone under threat. Tsunade only allowed very few to have those desired apprenticeships...those who were genuinely kind to her distant cousin much to many dismays.

Sasuke on the other hand, trained hard under Orochimaru, and then killed both him and Kabuto when he got the chance, and began gathering a team that suited his goals.

'Old man, why am I here with her?' Kyuubi, Kurama asked his father figure as he saw Naruko's soul sleeping at his father's lap as they watched the world from where they are. 'I've been itching to let her have her wish since we really get along real great, you know?'

'Revenge is never the answer, Kurama. Letting them live in fear while under Tsunade's iron fist shall suffice.' Hagoromo told his 'youngest'. 'And I shall tell you why. And after that...you and Naruko, Ashura's reincarnation shall be reborn somewhere. I will also watch over your other brothers, and take them there too when the time comes. You'll have to wait for a bit while longer.'

'Tche.' Kurama grumbled. 'I hated them. I hate Hashirama for seeing us as give-away presents like pets...I hated Mito, Minato and Kushina for seeing me as nothing but a monster who needed confining...it was only Naruko who understood me!' he huffed. 'And she had it worse!'

'I know...but the way things are going, you will be the only child of mine that I can protect...you and Naruko.' Hagoromo said sadly before standing up. 'It's now time...I will send you to be reborn to another world where both you and Naruko can be happy. The others will wait for a bit while longer for their chance.'

xxx

Delia, a single mother-she decided to be after breaking up with her boyfriend whose career made it impossible to have time for her...and a child she never informed him of.

She decided it'll be just her and her baby in her family.

Nine months later, she gave birth to a girl she named Ashura Ketchum-Ash for short...who turned out to be a joyful young girl, always cheerful and optimistic but...a tomboy who was more into physically conditioning herself and studying under her mother with whom she was close to than playing with fellow children her age, as she takes her future as Pokémon Trainer seriously.

However, deep inside the young girl...she has memories she could not explain away. The memories of how to train herself, and gain access to a power called Aura which she worked hard on for five straight years before her pokemon journey without her mother knowing. She used her inner memories to perfectly condition herself physically that by the time she was ten, she was a head taller than her peers with a toned, slender body with signs of muscle...that gave her a feminine shape waist-down, and lost all her baby fat as a child.

She also trained her flexibility, agility, speed, gymnastic and acrobatic skills, and 16 ways to punch and 15 ways to kick. She mastered these basics, before learning Fighting pokemon Moves she could possibly do.

She researched the Internet for such and trained hard in them all but as far as Aura can go, she can only do Aura Sphere and Heal Pulse. Not much info on the Internet about Aura anyway...

'OK! I'm ready to go!' she cried enthusiastically as she double-checked her stuff in her backpack. 'Mom! I'm off to meet Professor Oak for my pokemon!'

'But dear, you're very very late!' Delia exclaimed in dismay. 'All starters are gone by now!'

'It's OK, he said he has one for me, I just waited for everyone else to be long gone. Gary can be really unbearable lately and I just want him long gone before I go.' Ash shrugged, wearing a blue minidress with a white vertical stripe at the right side, a dark brown pokebelt with matching boots, and a beret hat. For her legs, she wore black leggings, and on her hands were combat gloves. On her right wrist is a Poketch. 'I triple-checked my bag, I'll be OK. All that's left is my pokemon, six first pokeballs, pokedex and my Account Card from Professor Oak...'

'Oh, speaking of account, upon getting them, come home first OK?' Delia told her daughter. 'I'll add some more money. One can never be too careful...'

Common knowledge was the Starting Money from the Account Cards obtained from Regional Professors are only $10000(from the league of course). If spent wisely, it can last a week. But feeding growing pokemon...reward money can only last for so long from Gyms...and newbies have it hard thus for two years, families tended to support their children by sending money every week until they are experienced enough to learn how to use money wisely after two years of mis-spending as what usually happens. Hey, parents at that age have been there, done that!

xxx

'Hey Professor, you said you got one for me.' said Ash as she came to the lab.

'Well, it's a rare case for me to have an extra pokemon but this one...uh...' said Professor Oak uncomfortably, 'It has a shocking personality. It doesn't like anybody so I'm wondering if you can handle it or not...' while he was talking warily, Ash was on automatic checking mode, a reflex on her training...and the professor STARED because one of his charges have...glowing eyes! 'Ash...are you a psychic?'

'No...what makes you ask?' Ash asked him, confused.

'Your eyes are glowing.' Ash balked and quickly turned it off. Seeing her reaction, he quickly added, 'Don't worry dear, I have nothing against psychics. Just that they need to train really hard as they are more of a danger to themselves than others if they lose control.' said Professor Oak. 'The worst you'd get is a comatose from severe mental damage. I need to confirm your status before I decide whether to let you go or send you to Saffron for a year of training.'

Ash had no choice.

She created an Aura Sphere to the man's disbelief and chucked it out the window, destroying a poor bush.

'An Aura User?! You could be an Aura Guardian!' Professor Oak exclaimed in glee. 'It's said that only humans who love pokemon and create a future of peaceful coexistence are blessed with Aura.' he explained happily. 'Your future is promising indeed!'

'But Professor, I have no idea what they can do.' Ash griped. 'All I can do is Aura Sphere and Heal Pulse!' she whined. 'Nothing about my sort on the internet!'

'Well, that's not _something_ you'd put on the Internet.' Professor Oak sweatdropped. 'Its teachings are secret, passed on by word-of-mouth from teacher to successor and Aura Guardians are very rare.' he said. 'Their skills are not publicized so bad guys cannot counter them. It'll be a bad day if bad guys can counter Aura Guardians, they who protect and balance the world...' he shuddered. 'I'll find clues for you while you're on your pokemon journey so I expect you to do some training for the good of both human and pokemon alike. Does your mother know?'

'Erm...ah...' Ash sweated nervously. 'She doesn't know...she might freak out...' she said weakly. 'She might never let me leave the house...'

'Come now, Delia is my student, and she knows how important an Aura Guardian is for balance and stability.' Professor Oak deadpanned before his expression softened. 'But as a mother, its only understandable she would worry about you. You're her only family and losing you is out of the question.' Ash went pink. 'You're not ready yet but I hope one of these days, you can tell her the truth. It's not my place to tell somebody else's secrets to one's family and friends...but you DO know I have to inform the League!'

Ash gulped.

'Anyway, go have a look but make sure you emit a comforting aura.' Professor Oak told her. 'All pokemon knows what an Aura Guardian is while to some, you're just a human Lucario.' Ash sweatdropped. 'Be careful. Like I said he's...electrifying.'

Ash let out the pokemon which is a fairly-chubby Pikachu. Ash let out her aura and Pikachu gave her an analyzing stare. Ash placed a finger on his head while emitting her intentions. Pikachu stared before finally, nodding.

'Oh, he likes you!' Professor Oak beamed. 'Wonderful!'

But!

Pikachu used his tail to smack away the Pokeball and 'talked' grumpily.

'...I think he hates being in a pokeball?' Ash tried to translate by what she got from Pikachu's act and expression.

Pikachu nodded vigorously.

'Well, some pokemon are like that. They hate being confined while others are OK in being a pokeball.' Professor Oak quipped. 'It means a free ride after all.' Ash face-faulted. 'Pikachu must like outdoors so maybe to start him liking you, let him walk with you. And do raise him well.'

'Yeah, I will!' Ash chimed as she took Pikachu into her arms and gave him a playful belly rub that he liked. 'You're so cute but you need to lose some pounds...so walking it is!'

'Well, since he practically smacked away his pokeball, you'll have to hold onto it.' said Professor Oak. 'In the event a pokemon is gravely injured, they must be returned to their pokeballs to be in stasis mode so they're still save-able by a Pokémon Center incase your Heal Pulse isn't enough.'

'Yes Professor.'

'With that summed up, take these.' said Professor Oak, handing out a tray. 'Your pokedex, pokeballs and your account card.'

xxx

After going home for her mother to add more money, Ash said she would not leave home until Pikachu lost some weight and would be training Pikachu to shed off those pounds.

'Pikachu, we're gonna camp for a week out here.' Ash told him. 'I scanned your moves and current level with the Pokedex...and we could use a little exercise.' she quipped. 'You're overweight, so doing the lightweight, speedy moves Pikachu are noted for will be quite the problem.' Pikachu pouted. 'So this means very long walks, diet pills and restricted food until you're back to 6kg in weight, OK? Right now you're 15!'

'Piiii...' Pikachu moaned in dismay. He'll have it rough until he's in proper weight again?!

'Our camping didn't mean we'll be leaving the safety of Pallet Town. We'll be training on the Oak Family Reserve. And I'll be asking the locals to help you out in Evasion, Agility, Reflexes and Speed Training...by dodging their long-range attacks.'

Pikachu gulped.

'We'll start slow until they'll increase speed on their judgment, so don't worry!' Ash chirped. 'This is physical exercise and fighting training too~!'

xxx

'You want to borrow some pokemon to help train Pikachu at the Corral?' Professor Oak asked Ash.

'If its possible.' said Ash. 'If I asked the Wild ones, they'd rather beat Pikachu to death, I can't risk it.' said Ash with a shudder. 'I want one Grass, Fire, Water, Poison, Ice, Flying and Bug each. I'll pay them well with food, don't worry!'

'If you say so but I'll be informing their Trainers.' said Professor Oak. 'For a week, right?'

'Yep, just a week.' Ash grinned. 'Then I'll have Pikachu fight off the wild ones en route to Viridian City.'

'I wish my Grandson is just as sensible as you.' Professor Oak sighed. 'He left right away and I'm pretty sure he's learning the hard way now if he's having a hard time with the Pewter Gym by now since he has a car to get around within hours or a day.' Ash snorted.

'I can only imagine.' Ash scoffed. 'By the way Professor...there's Aura Sphere, and then Heal, Dragon, Water and Dark Pulse, right? I wanna see if an Electric Pokémon can have a Thunder version of it.'

'Ash, for Electric-Types, they have Electro Ball for that but right now it's too advanced for Pikachu at his current level.' said Professor Oak to Ash's amazement. 'And Grass-Types have Energy Ball. I know you're fond of Pulse Moves but inform me first if you'll start with it because I need to know if it's possible or not, and how it can affect pokemon in battle.'

'Right right...'

With that, Ash began training Pikachu with the help of the pokemon she just 'hired', and after giving instructions...all hell broke loose and Pikachu has had great difficulty that Ash extended to another week until he got better, while she fed everyone different-flavored Poffins that they liked and Pokeblocks out of a Berry Blender her mom owns.

Ash will never spend her current stash of White and Gold Pokeblocks(she painstakingly went through trial and error to come up with the formula and her mother also knows the formula) since it's for travels...while Pikachu and her hired Pokémon has to learn how to 'appreciate medicine good for health'.

Well, the results speak for themselves after two weeks of healthy Pokeblocks and Poffins, right?

'Thanks for your help guys!' Ash chimed at the pokemon she hired. By around this time, Pikachu lost 6kg as he was dodging for hours nonstop until he asks for a breather and healing from Ash, and when it's mealtimes or bedtime at 10 pm. As he's on a diet, he eats ten pokeblocks, five white and gold, and only two poffins. But unlike the hired pokemon, only Pikachu gets Calcium, Protein, Zinc, and Iron pills after each meal, washed down with MooMoo milk.

At first, Pikachu dreaded the medicine but when Ash told him it's for a strong, healthy body as she's raising him to be the best Pikachu, he has to learn to love what he hates. In fact, he won't be alone in his disgust for medicine when he gets future teammates!

Thus, when those two weeks have come and gone...they finally left Pallet Town...but Pikachu has to lose three more pounds to be at normal weight.

And Ash was on Rollerskates, with Pikachu running to catch up to her.

Not only that, Ash caught a female Nidoran, female Weedle, and female Meowth with his help.

Nidoran currently knows Double Kick, Poison Sting, Fury Swipes and Tackle.

Weedle only knows Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite and Tackle.

Meowth knows Scratch, Fake Out, Fury Swipes, Tackle and Screech.

At Viridian City, another two weeks are spent in the city for them to do Evasion Training using Pikachu who fires bolts of lightning in quick shots through his tail, while learning the Lightning Rod ability and teaching him how to cheat with it for his own use if anyone was stupid enough to use electric attacks on him. But if its too much, he can also use his tail as a Ground to avoid getting shocked.

While training his female teammates, he also learns how to quickly control his energy and quickly shoot electricity. And of course, they also do special diet, and would be learning Normal Moves first on Ash's choice before learning moves that suited their types. By knowing as many as possible and knowing creative ways to use them, they can become the best they can be and possibly breed some of those moves to their future children.

But in a span of two weeks in Viridian City, they learned more normal moves, and then battled wild pokemon en route to Pewter City...catching a Caterpie and Pidgeotto in the bargain, and for Weedle to become Kakuna and soon, Beedrill. All of them fought, and they never got lost thanks to Ash's Aura as she can locate the city by sensing where a lot of aura gathers in one place. Every living being has aura but very few are capable of using it anyway.

Ash's list is purely Normal Moves besides what the Pokémon currently knows.

'Pewter City, here we are.' Ash sighed as she returned everybody bar Pikachu to their pokeballs. 'It's just you and me Pikachu. I have a way for us to win despite type advantage.' she reassured him with a smirk. 'Through a little usage of terrain of course.'

'...Pi?' Pikachu blinked.

His trainer is an unpredictable taskmaster who is dead set on them learning Normal Moves before their Type Specialties in her goal to raise them to be the best.


	2. Introducing Brock

Timeline

Ash spent two weeks in Pallet Town training Pikachu  
>One day travel to Viridian City, capturing a Weedle, Nidoran and Meowth, all female<br>Two weeks of training in Viridian City ensued  
>=1 month has passed<p>

Three weeks to train a team of Six, learning moves and fighting for experience  
>Six days to arrive in Pewter City due to being deep in the forests, and the day after, a Gym Battle with Brock<br>=2 months has passed

Two weeks of more training in Pewter City  
>Ash takes action for the first time as Aura Guardian, foiling a near-successful fossil heist.<br>Ash leaves the next day, Brock joins her for travel  
>=2 months and 15 days has passed<p>

* * *

><p>Introducing Brock<p>

Pewter City is in Northwest Kanto, located between Route 2 and Mt. Moon.

Its place of Interest is the Pewter Museum of Science, and of course, the Pewter Gym currently ran by Brock, and a Rock Pokémon Specialist.

Pewter Museum of Science hosts a wide range of attractions and exhibits, largely based around space and Fossil exploration. The museum holds a huge collection of artifacts, including rocks from the moon, space shuttles, and Fossils of ancient Pokémon. The admission is $50 for a child's ticket. Meaning, anyone below 13 of course.

As for the Pewter Gym, she scoped its structure late at night without triggering alarms...and to her glee, she saw sprinklers on the roof.

"Lucky me~!" she cackled inwardly, her inner mischief coming out. She returned to the Pokémon Center for...briefing.

'OK guys,' said Ash as she talked to her pokemon at dinnertime, enjoying Pokeblock, Poffins, Vitamins and MooMoo milk. 'I got intel that he uses a Geodude and an Onix.' she told them. 'Pidgeotto, your task is Geodude. Pikachu will handle Onix.' Pikachu squawked in a frightened protest as he could picture himself against a giant rock snake...with scary results. 'You'll be fine!' Ash chirped. 'There's sprinklers on the ceiling and Rock-types are weak against water right? Then combine that with a nasty shock and it's in the bag. It can only work in buildings with sprinklers though. Everyone else will get their chance once we've seen the gyms. For now, we train until you all learn what I want you to learn. Get some rest guys because after Pewter Gym, we'll train again for two weeks, learning more Normal Moves.'

xxx

The next morning...

After a heavy breakfast, they rested for an hour before going to the Gym.

'Alright guys,' Ash told Pidgeotto and Pikachu while Pidgeotto is the last to return to his ball. 'As a Trainer, my job is to train and raise you to be the best and baddest among your kind. But in battles, you're on your own in tactics although just this once, I have to help Pikachu out. For you guys to grow as fighters, use your arsenal with creativity and effectiveness, and your confidence in using them to win.' she said, patting their heads. 'Got that?' they nodded. 'Goody, let's go.' she returned Pidgeotto to his ball while Pikachu climbed up to her shoulder. They left for the gym.

'Hello, I'm a challenger from Pallet Town.' Ash called out. 'My name is Ash!'

'...for someone from Pallet, you sure are late. Super late.' a smooth cool voice spoke as light shone on a dark-skinned boy in his mid-teens, sitting in seiza on a rock. 'Three people already went by from there.'

'Well, I wanted a full, somewhat-experienced team of six before coming here.' said Ash. 'Then I can just catch my next six.'

'...you seem to be the most sensible in the five years I've been here as Gym Leader.' said Brock wryly as he got off his rock, as the floor not far from them parted to reveal a Johto-style rock garden. 'But, would it be enough?' he said as he took his place on the opposite side as all lights opened. 'The rules are two pokemon per Trainer.' he took out a pokeball before throwing it. 'Go, Onix!' Pikachu gulped nervously before coming forward. 'A Pikachu?' Brock stared incredulously.

'Hehe, I'm confident with my starter.' Ash grinned as Pikachu's cheeks sparked.

'I seriously have a hard time believing you.' Brock deadpanned. By logic, Electric-Types cannot or can only barely damage Rock and Ground-Types, something his pokemon are. 'Tackle attack!' Pikachu disappeared in a burst of Agility, and used Onix to climb up high. 'Wha? Onix, shake him off!' as soon as Onix moved to do as told, Pikachu jumped up high, and used Thunder on the sprinklers, setting them off to his surprise as Onix groaned in pain.

Water is an erosive material to rock and ground-types. And now all showers are open!

'I see, so this is your game...I'm impressed.' said Brock as Onix thrashed around. 'Onix, return!' he commanded, recalling back his Onix. '...with the field like this, I have no choice but to declare you a Winner.' he said as the sprinklers soon stopped spraying water.'

'Even though we have one more round?' Ash blinked.

'You'll just set off the sprinklers again so I don't see the point.' said Brock wryly and Ash chuckled at that. 'Those sprinklers are there to help out Trainers who didn't get a Squirtle as a Starter or couldn't catch Water-Types. But sadly, they only think with their pokemon and only use pokemon, not common sense. You're the only one who used the sprinklers in the History of Pewter Gym.' he said much to Ash's sweatdrops as the field went away through machinery and he walked on the floor as the field parted. He got close enough to give her a Boulder Badge.

'Your proof of victory, a Boulder Badge. With your pokedex sensing the microchip signals from the badge, you'll get 12000 from the League in your card.' he said. 'And the reward increases by 2000 the further you go until Saffron City wherein by then, it'll increase to 5000. And then by two more gyms after that, 8000 and the final increase will be up to 10000.'

'Wow!' Ash gasped out. 'That would mean 17000, 22000, 30000 and 40000 per gym from that point on?!'

'Yes. The further you go, the longer the routes take to the next town, village and City. Thus the more stockpiling on resources you'll need and stuff isn't exactly cheap.' said Brock. 'It's my job to tell newbies that, it's almost like my script.' he sighed. 'Good luck on further Gym Battles.' he smiled. 'By the way, your pokemon looks pretty good. Raising him well?' he complemented upon picking up Pikachu. 'His eyes are very bright and clear, his fur is soft and shiny too with a glossy look to it. It's a very healthy one.'

'Well, everyone has ways of raising pokemon right?' Ash remarked thoughtfully. 'For five years after learning to read, write and do math...I learned that Pokémon Training is what everyone does until adulthood. So I studied hard on what pokemon I want to raise. I'm not a collector who catches anything that moves like everyone else does. I catch what I and mom can care for. We're not exactly rich, even if mom owns a Restaurant.' Ash chuckled.

'Well, that's smart of you.' said Brock. 'Most kids catch anything that moves as you so put it and then their families would have trouble having the money to care for them all, thus releasing them back in the wild or giving some up to the League.' he quipped. 'So how many do you intend to face the League with?'

'Humm, 11.'

'11?! That's not even two teams!'

'Yeah, well...' Ash chuckled. 'I'm still thinking of the twelfth pokemon...I want to have two teams in every region I go to.'

xxx

After leaving the Gym...

'Alright Pikachu, two weeks in this city and then a battle in the woods again for two weeks.' said Ash. 'Let's go to Route 3 entrance to train in.'

'Pi-Pikachu!' Pikachu chimed. Each member has a LOT of Normal Moves to learn...seriously. The one who has the MOST Normal Moves to learn is Meowth and Nidoran with 27 for both of them, and he has to learn 24, Pidgeotto, Butterfree and Beedrill are far luckier in having to deal with **less** being 13, and 14 for both bugs. And all those before they learn their Type Moves! Was his Trainer not kidding in shoving into them all they can possibly learn? He thinks that after these two weeks, Pidgeotto, Butterfree and Beedrill can FINALLY learn their type moves.

And so...

On the 13th day...Pidgeotto, Butterfree and Beedrill are now learning their Type Moves, and some weren't their Type-Moves but compatible and they could do. Soon, these three would graduate from training, needing only experience now to get stronger while in Pidgeotto's case, evolve into Pidgeot and still get stronger as Ash intends to 'switch teams' after six months of raising them to be the best they can be before sending them home.

Brock spotted Ash leaving the Pokémon Center. '...isn't that Ash?' he wondered as on a trip to the market that morning, he saw her team leave. Shouldn't she be en route to Saffron by now? 'Ash?' he called out. 'How come you're still here?'

'Well, I'm training my team for two weeks, teaching them new moves and then we'll use said moves to fight every wild one in the forest en route to Cerulean City.' said Ash. 'It's how we train to get better.'

'I see...but at this rate the others will leave you behind!'

'Better well-trained and behind in terms of Gym Progress than going too fast and then unprepared by the time the league comes.' Ash grinned. 'It's not just training, I also teach them what they can do with their moves instead of standard performance. We're outside Pewter City in training, we only go back to the Pokémon Center to sleep and leave after breakfast.'

'Oh...I'd love to see that.' said Brock. 'So where are you guys camping out?'

'Oh, at Route 3 entrance near a river so we're out of everyone's way. We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow.' Ash chirped. 'See ya later!'

'Yeah, see ya.' and both went separate ways, unknowing of a bearded man watching...

After breakfast, Brock went to where Ash said she'd train. He got really curious and took a peep...

'So you came.' Brock got startled that she knew he was there.

'How?! I was really being quiet and I'm right behind you?!' Brock sputtered out in disbelief. He was careful with his steps, mind you...'

'Let's just say I have my ways.' Ash grinned while looking at him.

'So what's everyone working on Ash?'

'...it'll take me forever to talk, so here.' Ash gave him a johto scroll and Brock looked...and looked...and looked...until he got up to ten feet of paper.

'Seriously?! All **this**?!' So many Normal Moves, and then Specific Type Moves each pokemon in Ash's team could do. The accomplished ones are clearly checked. She has a Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Nidoran, Meowth, Butterfree and Beedrill. A team of six.

'Well, I DID say I'm educating them aren't I?' Ash chuckled as Brock rolled the scroll back up and returned it to her. 'By the time the league comes, they'll be the baddest of their kind yet.' she said. 'And that's just how they wanted it. To be the best, so I'm being a strict taskmaster here.'

'Ohhh...I'd like to watch until lunch time.'

'Sure.'

So Brock watched exactly how Ash trains her Team. They all do the same move repeatedly until they perfected it enough, and move on to the next, occasionally taking breaks for water, and Leppa Berries from her.

And at lunch, he wanted to see what exactly, do they eat to look the way they are now. All of them look to be of high pedigree!

Ash took out a knife, cutting board, a load of berries and then a pot which she filled with water...and a mold tray shaped like a cupcake. Not far from her is a campfire pit filled with wood and charcoal. She peeled the berries, then separated them in groups.

She dumped the first group in the water she heated, and timed her Poketch while stirring until the berries melted into a viscous mixture which she poured into the molds. And it appears to be four...cakes? per smaller pokemon and five for the bigger ones. But each cake? they got was a tad...different in looks.

'Everyone! Lunch Break!' Ash called out as her team stopped whatever they were doing and went to get lunch. She then took out two big jars containing gold and white-shaped candies, and four smaller jars of vitamin supplements. Five each of the white and gold things per pokemon, and then one vitamin each, before finally, a bottle of MooMoo Milk. Only Pikachu, Meowth and Nidoran can drink directly from the bottle, Pidgeotto had to get his through a baby bottle, while in the case of the bugs, a bowl and a sponge soaked in the milk which they use to suck through.

'Ash, while I understand the vitamins and milk, I don't understand the cakes and those square things you give them.' Brock croaked out, gobsmacked. 'It's different from the food I make which I based on Pokemart goods.'

'Well, These things are far healthier and easier on my wallet at the same time than the food sold on pokemart.' said Ash. 'They're pricier compared to this.' she grinned. 'I said I studied, right? I studied nutritional pokemon food and then Hoenn came up with this,' holds up a pokeblock. 'And Sinnoh came up with this.' she held up a Poffin. 'Easy to make and less messy. The square ones are called Pokeblock. Each color is good for certain qualities but the White and Gold ones are said to be the best pokeblocks ever. Very few can make it but due to how hard it is to discover the formula, those who know tend to be VERY POSSESSIVE and secretive of the formula. It took me forever to get the formula for it right after months of painstaking study, trial and error...I have a Berry Blender at home to make these things, but I made enough to last me six months out here since I can't exactly lug it along...as for the Poffin, they improve a pokemon's physical qualities...even better when its their favorite flavors they're eating. Soft, silky, shiny-glossy fur, feathers, great skin condition...you name it, it can do it. I make gold poffins on weekdays which are the best, and then their favorites on weekends if we're in a city or town...'

'I see...but it's not well known in Kanto.' said Brock. 'I never heard of it till now.'

'Well, each region has their way of doing things...' Ash shrugged. 'And they don't exactly share their progress to each other don't they? One never knows unless they dig in deep in the Internet...'

xxx

At home, Brock tried his shot at Poffin-making.

According to Ash, there's different flavors. He can even make a dual-flavored poffin depending on what berries he uses. However, the best poffins are what flavors an individual pokemon likes best, it was like feeding very particularly picky kids. However, everyone likes the gold, and light gray poffins which are the best poffins. Again, painstaking study was needed to learn how to make it.

That, and he was warned that they solidify in three minutes as they cool quick as soon as the pot is off the fire, so he has to hurry in putting them in molds, and washing the pot. It takes...certain levels of agility to do both.

'It's done.' he mused as he produced sweet-flavored poffins by using sweet-flavored berries. 'Now for me to taste.' he mused as he popped one into his mouth. 'Heeey...fruity-sweet, this is pretty nice!' he exclaimed. The poffins have a firm, rice cake-y texture to them, but the taste was rich and flavorful. It was way better than factory-produced Pokemart food...

Brock wished he could leave home to see the world but alas he couldn't...

'The world outside must be real nice...' he said softly in a sad voice.

For a long time, Brock had dreams he restrained and locked away in his mind as he has siblings to look after when their parents disappeared on them without even a note.

That was right when he turned ten. On the time of month kids get their starters, his father gave him a Geodude and then Onix for his birthday...and then they were gone before he could even leave the house for his dreams with his backpack ready. His world crashed around him at the time, but he couldn't stay down for long...when most of his siblings are literally children, toddlers and babies.

As the eldest and the now man of the house at the time, its his job to keep things stable for everyone to recover.

That night, someone came...

xxx

That night, when Ash returned to the Center with her team...when police cars are on the chase.

'...sounds like a crime.' Ash grinned. 'Whaddya think guys? Our first debut as crime busters?' she asked her team who cheered enthusiastically. 'Let's go!' they ran together, using the darkness of night to run and fly in high speeds with Ash's aura spread to sense criminals...who are fleeing at a high speed. 'They're fast...a getaway car? We must be even faster!' by now she's leaping on rooftops of houses to get faster with her pokemon following...out of Pewter City and from a distance away, only Ash could see it. 'Faster guys! I don't know what they did but we have to be fast! Those Police Cars sure are cheap!' she snarked as they went even faster...until they got to the truck with Ash going in front of it using a speed technique...and punched the front with tremendous force that forced the truck to stop and the drivers to scream.

'Who the hell are you?!' the robbers who wore similar uniforms demanded at Ash who wore a cape and a mask. They came out to confront her with pokeballs at the ready. Wordlessly, she struck them all unconscious with harsh blows.

'Ah, they're so stupid.' Ash tut-tutted as she kicked away the part of the truck where the dangerous parts are that could explode, and explode it did, which she contained with an aura barrier with one hand, and her pokemon watched in awe that their trainer is...so strong! Once the explosion was over, she put down the truck's driver's seat half with the engines and gas, leaving it in flames on the main road, so the trees and flora won't catch fire.

'Alrighty Butterfree, keep em' stunned. I'm sure the Station has some Salveyo Weed for that.' said Ash as Butterfree took to task. 'Let's see at the back what they stole from Pewter City.' she said as they went to the back of the truck. She forcefully yanked the padlock, snapping it apart, and opened the door to see lots of fossils. 'Hey! Aren't these supposed to be at the Pewter Museum?!'

'Freeeeee!' Butterfree cried in alarm as the Police cars are getting closer.

'Whoopsie, we better scram!' they ran away, fleeing to Pewter City through another way by forest.

The next day...

Ash bought a newspaper on a whim...and her act was on the front page.

MYSTERIOUS CAPED PERSON  
>STOPS PEWTER MUSEUM ROBBERS!<p>

Last night, Pewter City's Science Museum was attacked  
>by a group of Team Rocket Operatives who are sent to<br>steal pokemon fossils from the facility. They struck and  
>left just as fast, and Police Cars couldn't have the horse<br>power to catch up to these thieves, but according to them,  
>they were attacked by a small person wearing a cape, and<br>a mask with slitted eyeholes with shoulder-length black hair.

'Whoever that dang midget is, he's so strong...he stopped our  
>truck with a punch!' they said. When the Police's Water Pokemon<br>put out the fire on the burning half of the truck, they saw a small  
>fist-shaped indentation after a two-feet deep dent in the center of<br>the truck's COE. A small fist that can only belong to a CHILD.  
>But how can a child be so strong to damage a truck this badly with<br>physical force alone?! The storage compartment was open, but nothing  
>taken, this person didn't even step foot inside so they think the child<br>just looked in out of curiosity before leaving. Who is this mystery kid?!

The operatives are asked to draw this person and the image was this:  
>(insert drawing of Ash in her disguise)<p>

Police are searching for kids in possession of a mask and cape, hoping  
>to determine their identity.<p>

'Aiya...Professor Oak must be enjoying himself by now over coffee.' Ash giggled as they left Pewter City.

However, around 9 am during battles...

'There you are!' Brock cried as he caught up to her.

'Hey Brock...what about the Gym?' Ash asked Brock who paused to catch his breath.

'Well, my dad came home, enabling me to finally go out and travel!' Brock cried enthusiastically. 'Is it OK if I come with you?'

'Sure! The more the merrier!' Ash chirped. 'Let's go~!' she said cheerfully as they marched on ahead.

xxx

Pallet Town...

That early morning, upon getting his daily newspaper from a pokemon friend...he looked at the front page...and when he finished reading it, he choked.

'...your first act as a Guardian, eh...?'


	3. Path to Power: Bulbasaur

Timeline

Two weeks of more training in Pewter City  
>Ash takes action for the first time as Aura Guardian, foiling a near-successful fossil heist.<br>Ash leaves the next day, Brock joins her for travel  
>=2 months and 15 days has passed<p>

15 more days towards Cerulean City wherein Ash challenged every wild pokemon for a fight, after which, Brock discovers what she is  
>=3 months passed<br>Upon obtaining a badge, they stayed for two weeks in the city before traveling and found Pokémon Tech  
>Three days later, they meet a distrustful Bulbasaur and after earning it's trust, led them to a village maintained by Melanie. They help her out and Ash takes in Bulbasaur<p>

* * *

><p>Path to Power: Bulbasaur<p>

'OK, are we seriously challenging every single pokemon in the forests leading to Cerulean City? You must be crazy!' Brock croaked out.

'I'm not crazy. I'm aiming for battle experience so they can get stronger and evolve. In the case of those fully grown, get all the more stronger.' Ash pouted. 'Anyway, we have a lot to do...Nidoran, Pidgeotto and Meowth will evolve pretty soon.' she said but Meowth began protesting. 'Eh? You don't wanna evolve?' Meowth shook her head rapidly. 'Then when?' Meowth made sign language. 'Never huh? I suppose I'll ask Professor Oak for an Ever Stone or where to get one...just remember that it's super rare!' she took out her Pokegear and sent mail to the Professor.

'You're considerate of your Pokémon's wishes?' Brock noted.

'Yep. Do not do unto others what you don't want done onto you after all.' said Ash. 'For Pokémon, growing up is evolution. Meowth must have her reasons for not wanting to become a Persian. Then again, all Meowths hated to become one and Professor Oak says all scientists wonder why and many hare-brained theories among them and Meowth-fans pop up all over blogs in the internet. Out of 100 Meowths, only 1 become Persian.' she said as after typing and sending mail, she put away her pokegear.

'Wow...so it's serious business?' Brock sweatdropped as he glanced at Meowth who used her hind leg to scratch her head.

'Yep...well, we wait for Professor Oak's reply. Until then Meowth, you will not fight but you'll still learn more skills to complete your set to become the best Meowth.' Meowth nodded happily.

'In the meantime, everyone else will fight.' Ash quipped as they provoked more pokemon to battle the five others with as they walked towards Cerulean City...at a very slow pace.

Brock also noted that they are fighting...without her orders at all!

'Ash? How come they're not taking commands from you?' Brock asked her in disbelief as the pokemon move on their own.

'I taught them moves and ways to use them...but I also taught them to think and strategize for themselves, so they can really learn and grow. I will only interfere if there's no choice.' Ash told him. 'How can they grow to be the best fighters if they rely on us all the time for decisions in battles? To be the best, learn all you can and then do things your way at one's own pace. It's my way as Pokémon Trainer.'

'I see...so that's how it is...' Brock mused as soon, after twenty more battles, Pidgeotto finally became Pidgeot and Nidoran became Nidorina.

'Since we'll be at Mt. Moon in a matter of days, I hope to find a Moon Stone so she can become Nidoqueen if she wanted to.' said Ash. 'Or she has the option not to evolve. Unlike Meowth, she has no problems in that regard.' Meowth glared at Nidorina who blew a raspberry at her. 'Now now ladies, be nice.' she chided to the pokemon who huffed and anubbed each other. The others sweatdropped at the antics.

'Well...moving on now.' Ash blinked owlishly.

Move on they did.

The more they got closer to Mt. Moon...the stronger the opponents are there somehow...

'That darn Fearow did a number on my Pidgeot...' Ash swore as Pidgeot defeated Fearow but broke a wing in the bargain. She took out a shirt, and wrung it like a rope. 'Pidgeot, bite this. I need to set your pinion correctly before we can heal it. This is gonna hurt and I'm warning you now but only for a few seconds!' Pidgeot squawked before whimpering nervously, with beak clamped hard on his trainer's shirt.

'Hey Ash, did you even have medical training?!' Brock gasped out in astonishment. Just how capable is this kid who is five years younger than he is?!

'I have my ways...' said Ash as her eyes are glowing blue, enabling her to see the aura, and had it guide her to piece together the fractured pinion perfectly while the others are holding him in place as Pidgeot squirmed in pain with teary eyes. Then to Brock's disbelief, Ash created Heal Pulse in her free hand, and healed the broken Pinion, and Pidgeot no longer looked in pain and was able to finally relax. 'And I can sense you got something to ask.' she said as she took back her shirt while gently patting Pidgeot's head.

'You know what I want to know!' Brock sputtered out his demand. Sure he knows of Psychics, but a Human who can use a Pokémon Move?! Hardly!

'I'm an Aura Guardian.' Brock's jaws dropped. Aura Guardians are LEGENDARY and are respected for their heroics. 'I knew I have this power since I was a toddler...and strangely enough, some way to train and learn how to use it.' she told him. 'I had so much to do I never had time to be a kid. Studying, physical training and aura training. Professor Oak found out and he was really excited. Of course, he has to let the league know but I'm a classified case for my and my mom's safety...and no, mom doesn't know. If she knew she'll never let me travel.'

'Oh...so right now, what can you do with Aura?'

'I improvised ways to use it based on knowledge I was born with in regards to that.' said Ash. 'I was only able to make use of it when I learned how to read and write to understand the knowledge in my head. I can do a number of Pokémon Fighting Moves, use Aura Sphere and Heal Pulse, and then augment my physical capabilities to superhuman levels...then shape manipulation of my Aura to my benefit. So I'm pretty much OK but I still want to learn more about this Aura thing and the Professor is looking into it for me. He knows of my abilities which were pretty much...out of the norm. Call it the style I was born with.'

'Maybe to each Guardian each style is unique to themselves only Ash.' said Brock thoughtfully. 'It might suit only you. Not others.'

'I dunno...if I could learn what Professor Oak finds for me, maybe I'd know how they do it.' Ash shrugged. 'Anyway, Pidgeot, you're on a two-day holiday before you fight again!' Pidgeot nodded.

As time went by, Brock got to know Ash.

She's equally fair to her team members, respecting their wishes and indulges them on occasions while traveling(running for the next battle in his case. in her case, she skates). She would spread her aura demanding a challenge, and they come a-flocking, and the pokemon take turns in beating ten pokemon per individual save for Meowth who is piling up a list of 'miss points' as they go. The pokemon are also out of their pokeballs, moving to travel with them, as Ash wanted them to enjoy traveling too. They are just in pokeballs if within a city because it would attract attention save for Pikachu who HATED pokeballs.

Brock is fairly sure that her pokemon are very strong and experienced combatants by now, bar Meowth who was on Hiatus as she didn't want to evolve.

And by now, he's also pretty sure that they beat every pokemon en route to Cerulean by now...when Ash went into the forest. He followed the team in there when Pidgeot picked him up...with good reason as Ash began jumping from tree to tree without once even slipping or losing her balance as she jumps and glides...and picked up a rock.

Not just any rock...

It's a Moon Stone.

They went around some more to get a Leaf Stone, and Water Stone as well as challenging more pokemon that are...stronger than what they'd find on the main road...but when three months ended, Ash faced Nidorina when they are about to enter Cerulean City.

'Nidorina, its time for you to become Nidoqueen, now that you learned everything you must know as a Nidoran and Nidorina.' she told Nidorina. 'To learn your final skillset...you must become Nidoqueen.' Nidorina nodded and took the Moon Stone from her for Nidorina to become Nidoqueen. But for a Nidoqueen...she was a notch bigger than she should normally be. Instead of the normal 4'3 in height, she is six feet tall. Now that she learned all Poison and Normal moves she could as Nidoran and Nidorina, its time for Nidoqueen to learn Ground-Type and Fighting-Type moves compatible with her.

'That's one big Nidoqueen...' Brock sweatdropped as this Nidoqueen is a tad different. 'It must be because of your _superfood_...'

'Haha, ya think?' Ash giggled. Because of their special diet, they were bigger than they should in their fully-evolved forms while Pikachu and Meowth stayed the same in size and weight. Just healthier and looking of great pedigree. But Brock bet that had they evolved, Raichu and Persian would be bigger than they should be.

'Well, time to challenge the Cerulean Gym.' Ash mused as they headed for the Gym.

But...

'Brock...does the Cerulean Gym have so many challengers? I sense a lot of aura here but they're all happy and excited with an entertained feel to it...lots of adults and children too.'

'...really? That's weird...' Brock frowned as they went inside. 'Ash, can you locate them?'

'Sure. Too easy.' said Ash as they ran, bypassing loads and loads of aquariums of various water-types until they opened the door to see...a STADIUM with a giant water tank in the center, and loads of pokemon performing and three girls in late teens performing.

Ash face-faulted while Brock drooled...and Ash quickly sensed a change in Brock's emotions.

He was...a different kind of excitement that made her blush.

"...is it gonna be like this every time we see girls?" she thought with a sweatdrop. They watched the show for a bit before Ash went to look for the Gym using her Aura but...the Gym itself is unoccupied...so she looked for the Gym Leaders...

It was the showgirls.

xxx

'Ehhh? You're not battling?' Ash croaked out. 'Why is that?'

'Well, some foreign kid totally trounced us, our pokemon is still in ICU.' said the red-haired sister gloomily. 'The others here are trained to be Entertainers so while we're waiting for them to recover, we just give away the badges for free!'

'Ehh?' both Ash and Brock stared in disbelief. Giving away badges?!

'Seel!' the blonde sister called out as a Seel came with a small box. The purple-haired sister took out a tear-shaped badge. 'Sorry we can't battle but we really have no choice in the matter.'

xxx

'...that was...unexpected.' said Ash, looking at her Cascade Badge. 'Is giving away badges normal?'

'It's up to the Gym Leader really.' said Brock. 'Let's ask the Pokémon Center for facts.' when they did...it was all true. The sisters chucked their pokemon to the hospital in a really bad shape, courtesy of a foreigner.

'Well, time to train before going to Saffron City.' said Ash, taking out Meowth and Nidoqueen. 'Time for Special Moves Training you three!'

'So, how many more to go until they graduate from Special Training?' Brock snorted as they pitched camp outside the city.

'Lessee...Nidoqueen has lots more to work on in regards to Ground-Type and Fighting-Type Moves, Meowth is almost done in her Normal Training soon to be followed by Dark-Type moves, and Pikachu is now working on the stronger Electric Attacks before I can teach him Iron Tail as his final move which is so he can graduate...'

With that, training began from there.

After breakfast and leaving the Pokémon Center...

The routine was that Ash wakes up waaaay early in order to secretly cook the golden Poffins, enough for both breakfast and lunch for the pokemon. And she had to make more than usual because Nidoqueen has a bigger appetite, able to eat ten Poffins in a meal now.

And then traveling to Saffron City while STILL fighting pokemon.

But one misty day...

'...Brock, is it usually so foggy in this area in the morning?' Ash asked Brock as they relied on her senses to get by.

'Usually since we're at the hills...but I do remember one thing...' said Brock. 'Near here is Pokémon Technical Institute. A boarding school that educates Trainers.'

'How pointless, we learn how to at home!' Ash exclaimed.

'Er, let me rephrase that.' Brock coughed. 'It's a boarding school for rich kids that educates them about becoming a Trainer.' he said. 'The school is an alternative option to Pokemon Trainers who don't want to go around to collect Gym Badges. Once a student graduates from Pokémon Tech, they automatically qualify for the Pokemon League.' he said. 'We should rest around here so incase anything happens, help is nearby. Let's stay here until the fog clears at around ten.'

'Right...honestly, I never knew some areas can be foggy.' Ash grumbled. 'And...wet?' she frowned as she felt her face which has moisture though it wasn't sweat.

'Well, fog is technically 'clouds on the ground'. It's wet because it's water vapour but a cold version of it.' Brock explained. 'If we stay out here without a fire, we'll get sick for sure...our clothes are getting more and more soaked!'

'...'

Ash used her aura to slice up a tree into firewood.

'OK Butterfree, Beedrill, suck the wood dry of tree sap.' Ash instructed the two bug pokemon. 'It's today's snack~'

Before humans made Pokechow in factories sold in Pokemart, and Aprijuice, Pokepuffs, Pokeblocks and Poffins, Pokémon were consuming their natural food in the wild. They eat tree sap, Honey, Berries, and then predator species eating prey species. There's even the drinking of blood by the Zubat Family Line off their enemies, and parasitically feeding off the other's life force, dreams, and things unbelievable such as minerals, soil, etc.

Bug-types love nectar, honey, and tree sap. Thus Ash took advantage of her bugs to make the chopped wood usable.

Brock sweatdropped.

He's never heard of a Guardian using their power for _mundane utility_...then again, they can't exactly use _moist_ pieces of wood for firewood...

Butterfree and Beedrill worked on it and soon, they were happily overstuffed and satisfied, and the wooden pieces soon dry of sap. They then dug up a campfire pit and...

'OK Pikachu, use some sparks to light up our wood.' Ash ordered as Pikachu made sparks to start a fire and voila! 'Alright, we can finally get warm again.' Ash chirped as they stayed near the fire to get warm.

'We got enough firewood for until lunchtime.' said Brock. 'And staying warm in the fog. By around 9 am this should be all gone.'

'We wait then.' Ash sighed at the lack of choice. 'So what's OUR lunch Brock? I only have pokemon stuff in my inventory...' Brock sweatdropped again. Since they began traveling together, it became his job to take care of them while its her job to take care of pokemon with Brock once insisting that Geodude and Onix don't need pokemon food...they eat soil and rocks, and he periodically lets them out since they rarely eat anyway. The fact of the matter was, Ash studied so much about pokemon training AND training herself, that she neglected to study how to look after HERSELF while Brock cared for his siblings for years, so he could definitely look after himself

'Let's see...for a warm soup to warm up our sorry selves, I can make wonton soup. But we need a river for the water needed for that.' Brock chuckled. 'Can you go sense some?' Ash's eyes glowed when her Pokegear rang.

'Opps, scuse me...' Ash took out her Pokegear to see mail. 'It's from the Professor...' she read the mail... 'He got information that there was once a respected Aura Guardian in the ancient history of Rota, a Kingdom in northern Kanto.' she told him. 'The monarch deeply respects Aura Guardians and she may have knowledge of what Aura Guardians really are instead of the stuff I was born with.'

'I see...we should go there sometime when the League is over.' said Brock. 'You put yourself on a schedule as it is you know.'

'Yeah.' Ash chirped. 'We have all time in the world.'

However, while cooking soup, they didn't notice a Pidgey perch on a tree branch...with a camera on its leg.

xxx

Pokémon Tech...

'Humm...Pokémon Trainers on a Journey for badges eh?' inside a decorated office, a middle-aged man looking like an Aristocrat observed. 'Must be the kinds unable to afford Pokémon Tech.' he sniffed snootily. He sent his Pidgey out for a look since a janitor reported crashing sounds outside the school walls a bit of a distance near the dorms.

Too bad for him he didn't know just how strong these kids are compared to the kids raised in his school.

Afterall, those who never tasted hardship in life are bound to crack apart upon seeing the real world...

xxx

Further in the forest...

'...I sense a hostile presence.' Ash paused as she looked directly at the bushes. 'It does not trust us. Come out now! I know where you are!'

'Grrrrr...' Brock and the pokemon looked to see a Bulbasaur looking at them warily. The pokemon talked to Bulbasaur while Ash and Brock exchanged looks, not understanding Pokémon Speech and shrugged.

But at least Bulbasaur was giving them the benefit of the doubt. Especially when all six pokemon are in great condition and spoke of their Trainer with great respect. It then made signs to be followed, and it led them to a Cabin, managed by an attractive girl named Melanie.

She apparently calls it a 'village' of either sick pokemon or pokemon abandoned by their trainers. She takes care of them until they are ready to leave to find new homes in the wild. Melanie asks Ash to take the Bulbasaur with her; the village is too small for its bulb to grow. She says the Pokémon are staying in the village too long, because the Bulbasaur has done too good a job of protecting them. She feels Ash will be a good Trainer for Bulbasaur, judging by how great the condition her pokemon turned out in her care. Bulbasaur agrees to go with Ash, on condition that they battle first.

Ash put Meowth to task, and she won.

'Hey Melanie, how do you get the funds to care for all these guys?' Ash asked Melanie curiously.

'Well, I have a job in the city and I come here every after work to look after everyone.' said Melanie. 'But recently, it's getting harder since stuff in Pokemart is getting a price hike...' she said gloomily. 'The way things go, I'll be forced to shut the village down before everyone is OK enough to go.'

'Then how about a cheap yet effective way to make medicine from me?' Brock suggested. 'And Ash can teach you how to make good, but really cheap food easy on the pockets?'

'R-really? You'd do that for me?' Melanie gasped gratefully. 'I'd gladly learn!' she cried in delight. To be able to care for pokemon without emaciating her wallet anyday is a suggestion truly welcomed.

Needless to say, while Brock taught Melanie how to make medicine without spending heinous amounts of money on the Pharmacy, Ash gave Melanie the recipe for Poffins of various flavors. But to REALLY save money AND time as well as circumventing picky eaters, included was how to make a Poffin that's second to the Gold she makes in effectiveness. She still has her pride after all and this was as kind as she could get in giving away Poffin Recipes.

Melanie was thankful that she now has a way to effectively be able to do her work, and now with a new recruit, Ash will have to inform Professor Oak about Bulbasaur's 'Initiation Training' and asked her mother to send food to Professor Oak for Bulbasaur's care from morning to night. Physical Training and Evasion for Bulbasaur it is until the time came for her to pick him and future teammates up when the first half of the year ended. She also asked her mother to send her new Pokeblocks again as she was about to run out, which she'll get in Vermillion City's Pokémon Center.

She also explained to Bulbasaur that everyone gets an equal chance in getting stronger. In fact, once her current team graduates from Training, she would send them home to perfect their vast arsenals while enabling her to focus on the newbie team for their 'Six Months of Boot Camp'.


	4. Path to Power: Charmander

Timeline

One more month to Saffron City on foot, thus Ash decides to Train Bulbasaur in the wild for three weeks before going on foot again, while his seniors train harder in perfecting their moves in the case of Butterfree, Beedrill, Pidgeot and Meowth, and learning new moves in the case of Pikachu and Nidoqueen.

* * *

><p>Path to Power: Charmander<p>

As they traveled...

'OK Bulbasaur...did your seniors tell you what we do?' Ash asked Bulbasaur who nodded.

'Saur!'

'I want you to watch and learn Bulbasaur. I haven't put you in a pokeball yet as you'll be transported automatically to Professor Oak before we even reach Saffron City. Before that, I want you to have visual experience first because when these six months end, it'll be YOUR turn to do what they do.' Ash giggled.

Indeed, Bulbasaur watched as his seniors, except for Meowth(who won't fight until she gets an Ever Stone, not wanting to become Persian), took turns fighting ten wild pokemon apiece, with Ash healing their injuries with Heal Pulse. On times they get stunned and poisoned, only then do they actually use medicine.

However, it was a long route for Saffron City, taking them a month more, so for that one month, she taught Bulbasaur Normal Moves...for three weeks...one move per day, teaching him Bide, Bind, Body Slam, Cut, Defense Curl, Double-Team, Double-Edge, Echoed Voice, Endure, Flash, Giga Impact, Head Butt, Hidden Power, Nature Power, Protect, Rage, Razor Wind, Safeguard, Skull Bash, Strength, and Sweet Scent. By Repetition Training for a whole day each, Bulbasaur never dreamed he'd be learning a lot in three weeks, and eating good food in those weeks. He also got along well with his seniors but he couldn't fight yet, so he would grow together with his team in fighting experience.

In those three weeks, he graduated from Normal Training, and would be learning Type Moves when six months begin.

During the final week to end the Fourth Month, they continued their Journey when they encountered a very ill and close to dying Charmander.

'A Charmander...and didn't it storm last Sunday?!' Ash gasped out, remembering a terrible deluge on that day. 'He must have done his hardest to protect his tail...' and not a good way at that.

'It's close to dying Ash!' Brock exclaimed in horror. 'What's it's status?!' Ash checked Charmander's status...

'Very hungry and thirsty...he's starved for nearly a month and dehydrated, and its life force is so little...I'll try giving him my Aura to strengthen his own life. You make food easily digestible. Poffins are out of the question!'

'Right, I'll make Gruel as soon as I find a water source!' Brock ran off, while Ash gave Charmander some of her potent Aura while casting Heal Pulse at the same time. Pikachu rummaged into her bag and took out a bottle of MooMoo milk and Pidgeot's bottle, and prepared the bottle himself before handing it over to Ash. 'Pidgeot, we'll lend Charmander your bottle for a while until he's gotten hydrated some.' she said as Pidgeot nodded.

The more Ash healed and Aura she gave Charmander, his tail flame got bigger and bigger until it was of normal size for a Charmander. But while he recovered his energy, he is still ill.

The deed made her feel woozy, greatly alarming her pokemon.

'Pika!'

'Saur?!'

'Geot!'

'Nyaaa!'

'Freeeee!'

'Bzzzzzzt!'

Nidoqueen cried in alarm as Ash fainted and the pokemon panicked.

Charmander apologized profusely to the team for causing their Trainer to be sick with tearful eyes.

Pikachu told him that it's OK and its her job as an Aura Guardian to be there when needed. Just that, they never knew Aura Transfer would cause a collapse that made Charmander feel even more guiltier and blamed himself for being weak.

He revealed he had a Trainer who was too hard on him, expecting too much of him with things he could not do as a Starter before he left him here, saying he has to go meet someone and would come back. But days turned to a MONTH...try as Charmander wanted to deny reality, it was bugging him that he got abandoned. The storm was proof and he was content to die from heartbreak until they came.

Bulbasaur snarked that his trainer is a loser who blames Pokémon for his shortcomings, wanting to deny reality that he's no good, so he blames pokemon. Was Charmander even trained in his time with him? Pokémon Trainers TRAIN pokemon, not just send them in fights willy-nilly with what little they know!

Charmander deflated even more, which was their answer.

He wasn't trained at all. He just got his egg moves to work with.

Soon, it took an hour and half, but Brock is back with a pot of Gruel.

'I'm back with the Gru...Huh?!' Brock gasped as he saw Ash out cold on the ground. 'Ash, the ground is no place to sleep on with a sick Charmander needed caring for!' he chided gently...but Meowth took out a claw and drew what happened. 'I see...so while she gave Charmander strength, she fainted huh? Looks like we got two ill ones needed looking after now.' he chuckled as he took Ash's bag and his own medicine equipment, and a water jug. 'Meowth, go get water from a river seven meters from here. Pikachu, guard Meowth. And since Charmander is a bit better, all he needs now is food.' he instructed as the two small pokemon left.

'Everyone else, go get firewood. Butterfree, Beedrill, as soon as the wood is cut, can you two suck the sap dry so it can be usable? But if the wood is poisonous, DON'T. We'll find another way to make it flammable.' he asked the two bugs who nodded. 'Nidoqueen, dig a deep campfire pit?'

And soon, Brock is brewing a medicinal potion in Ash's pot, and scooped some of it out, instructing Bulbasaur to hold up Ash and for Pikachu to help Ash sip the medicine, while he looks after Charmander's health.

Meowth then told him of Charmander's pitiful situation that greatly angered Brock. He took deep breaths to calm down before talking.

'Charmander, in this world, sometimes we get lucky sometimes we have it real bad.' he said. 'There's either good fortune or misfortune that befalls everyone, no exceptions. There's good and bad humans...and there's no bad pokemon. They can only be bad because their masters are bad and raised them to be that way. You just got unlucky to be picked by a cruel, yet clueless trainer but you got lucky that we found you. You should stay with Ash. Because she will take you to heights your trainer can never do for you.' he advised. 'What do you say?'

'Chaar...' Charmander nodded. If he said no, he would miss his chance to be with a kind Trainer who went as far as getting ill to save his life, he would gladly repay that kindness.

'Alrighty, we'll be out here until Ash wakes up. And today's lunch is Rice Gruel, so everyone bon appetite!' he said, pouring rice gruel into bowls. 'Careful, it's still too hot, fresh from the pot!'

By night, Brock set up camp, getting really worried that Ash would not wake up as he put her in her sleeping bag. The pokemon are also getting worried...when a bright light shone. They all looked up to see a flying pokemon they've never seen before.

**Seems like this little one has done something incredibly reckless.** it spoke through Telepathy.

'Reckless...you mean her sharing her aura to Charmander?' Brock asked the pokemon who was in a shiny gold light, before the light disappeared. Its true appearance was that it has predominantly gold and red feathers, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. It also has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head, then darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons.

**She is a powerful Guardian. While sharing aura is fatal,** everyone paled. **It only applies to weak or undertrained Guardians. She can safely give her aura to heal Charmander but she did far more than her young body can handle.** **I can see in your hearts what she did.** it said as it used its power on Ash, making her glow in a fiery gold light. **Had she been an adult, that would be easy but right now, she is but a child who has a lot of growing to do. Kindly remind her not to overdo it or she may not be lucky next time...and I happen not to be nearby should that second time be unfortunate.** and the pokemon left.

'I think he healed her...we got lucky. Really lucky.' Brock shuddered as everyone agreed with him. 'See Charmander, what I mean when all pokemon are good? She'll probably wake tomorrow...we can all relax now guys!' he said optimistically.

He however, took Ash's Pokegear to inform Professor Oak of their experience...

xxx

Pallet Town that night...

Professor Oak was enjoying a TV show with a pizza when his Pokegear chimed. He took it out to see it's from Ash.

But...

**Hello Professor Oak, this is Brock, Ex-Gym Leader of Pewter City when**  
><strong>my dad came back and took the post, and am traveling with Ash since.<strong>  
><strong>Today, we found a terribly ill and close-to-dying Charmander en route<strong>  
><strong>to Saffron City. Ash asked me to make food for the sick while she would<strong>  
><strong>share her aura with Charmander to keep him from dying...but I never<strong>  
><strong>knew it would be fatal. She fainted and didn't wake up for hours! But an<strong>  
><strong>incredible pokemon capable of Telepathy came to save her life because<strong>  
><strong>we had no idea how close she is to dying until he came and told us.<strong>

Professor Oak looked horrified before he continued reading.

**Charmander told the pokemon his tale and Meowth told me by writing on**  
><strong>the ground with a claw. Apparently, he has a Trainer who was incredibly<strong>  
><strong>unreasonable with his being too hard on him, and demanding high results<strong>  
><strong>without even training the poor guy. Then one day, he lied to Charmander,<strong>  
><strong>telling him to wait right where we found him. But days turned to a month<strong>  
><strong>and a big storm came, but he never even came back, driving the final nail<strong>  
><strong>to poor Charmander that he was abandoned for good. Ash had used Heal<strong>  
><strong>Pulse, shared her Aura, rinse and repeat till she fainted according to the<strong>  
><strong>pokemon. But like I said, this incredible flying-type came and revived her.<strong>

**She's still asleep though...we have no idea what he is. A bird bigger than**  
><strong>Pidgeot. Mostly gold and red feathers with yellow tail-feathers, a white<strong>  
><strong>underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. It also has a green<strong>  
><strong>stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a<strong>  
><strong>feathered, yellow crest on its head, then darkly colored feet and legs with<strong>  
><strong>four toes and long talons. Never seen that one before, not even in a typical<strong>  
><strong>child's lessons in school. Charmander agreed to join Ash if only to believe<strong>  
><strong>there are still good people in this world. I'm pretty sure Ash will raise him<strong>  
><strong>well. We plan on going to Rota when the League is over and maybe we'll<strong>  
><strong>learn all there is about Aura Guardians. That pokemon said Ash is a very<strong>  
><strong>powerful Guardian who can effortlessly save Charmander without dying<strong>  
><strong>but she used Heal Pulse at the same time in many succession, draining her<strong>  
><strong>too fast...he revealed she's in such a level but to pull the stunt she did,<strong>  
><strong>without dying, she must be a fully-matured adult who's done years of <strong>  
><strong>training under her belt. Looks like I'll have to remind her of that...but I<br>want more information to be double-sure.  
><strong>

'That girl...I should have asked her what she could do so I could have warned her beforehand...' Professor Oak moaned. He was only told she could only use Aura in combat and Pulse moves, but nothing about THIS!

xxx

The next morning...

Ash woke up early at the crack of dawn, her sleeping bag surrounded by her pokemon and Charmander. "...I remember fainting in the afternoon...Brock must have put me in a sleeping bag."

Her movements alerted Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Meowth and Charmander who were beside her bag.

'Pikapi!'

'Ba-saur!'

'Nya!'

'Charman!' their noises woke up the whole camp too, with the worried pokemon cuddling Ash and unusually too happy to see her.

'Hey guys, why are you acting like I went away for so long and I just got back or something?' Ash asked her pokemon, confused but enjoyed the cuddling all the same.

'Ash, we need to talk.' said Brock seriously but still sounded sleepy since that racket woke him up.

'What is it Brock?'

'Ash...yesterday, you really died.' Ash's eyes widened. 'But a mysterious pokemon saved your life by reviving you. That's why your pokemon are acting the way they are now.'

'S-seriously?!' Ash choked out in disbelief. 'But I just fainted! I didn't _feel_ dying!'

'That's just a start.' said Brock. 'It turns out that Aura Sharing is fatal, especially for weak, undertrained Guardians.' Ash cringed. 'But for someone of your level, you're capable of safely doing it, but because you used Heal Pulse so many times while sharing, it rapidly drained you to death. You should also train to get stronger Ash. Your training does NOT end until you're an adult. That's what the mysterious pokemon told us through Telepathy. And when I asked Professor Oak about that pokemon by describing him...he said he'll give us an answer after asking some Regional Professors if they knew of it. It has the power to bring back to life the recently dead.' he said. 'He also requested that you not be so reckless anymore or you might be unlucky next time. Last night he was passing by and sensed your death.'

'Oh...I really died then?' her pokemon answered her at that. She could only smile sadly as she looked at each of them. 'I didn't know...it was just like...dozing off after fainting...looks like I also have training to do myself.'

'You got that right...so I'm definitely going to be stricter with you.' said Brock sternly at the sheepish girl. 'Come on, let's get breakfast started.'

'Right...'

'We'll do it near the river here.'

While cooking, Ash was doing some serious thinking.

She caused her friend and team a serious heart attack last night when she had no idea she REALLY died. She just felt like she slept so long and that was it!

They rushed for Saffron City, and settling in a town...full of graffiti.

'Uh...is this place Vandalizer Central?' Ash STARED at the vandalized buildings before recalling her pokemon bar her Pikachu, and Bulbasaur and Charmander.

'...looks like it...we better do our shopping real fast and then get out of here.' said Brock warily. They did just that when Ash sensed a presence...and grabbed Bulbasaur and Charmander out of the way and they just missed a few paintballs chucked at them.

'Hey!' Ash yelled as the perpetrators ran off.

'...somebody's just chucked paintballs at us...who're they?!' Brock wondered aloud when the nearby old man saw it all.

'Your young friend sure is sensitive to mischief, lad.' he said, impressed. 'It's no news that THEY did it.' he sighed.

'They?' Ash asked him.

'The Squirtle Gang.'


	5. Path to Power: Gastly's Knowledge

Timeline

On the final week of the fourth month after training Bulbasaur, they went on their way to encounter a dying Charmander.  
>To save his life, Ash tasked Brock to cook 'sick food' while Pikachu put milk in Pidgeot's bottle for Charmander's use.<br>Ash fainted and died from using up her Aura to save Charmander's life.  
>The pokemon, having no idea their Trainer died understood Charmander's guilty apology and told them of his tale, which was also relayed to Brock. Brock, despite his anger, told Charmander that life has its ups and downs, and advised him to join Ash which the pokemon agreed to.<br>That night, they met Ho-Oh who told them that Ash recklessly used her power till she died, and he revived her.  
>Brock informed Professor Oak of what happened, and then he took to watching over Ash as they arrived into a vandalized town.<p>

* * *

><p>Path to Power: Gastly's Knowledge<p>

They rushed for Saffron City, and settling in a town...full of graffiti.

'Uh...is this place Vandalizer Central?' Ash STARED at the vandalized buildings before recalling her pokemon bar her Pikachu, and Bulbasaur and Charmander.

'...looks like it...we better do our shopping real fast and then get out of here.' said Brock warily. They did just that when Ash sensed a presence...and grabbed Bulbasaur and Charmander out of the way and they just missed a few paintballs chucked at them.

'Hey!' Ash yelled as the perpetrators ran off.

'...somebody's just chucked paintballs at us...who're they?!' Brock wondered aloud when the nearby old man saw it all.

'Your young friend sure is sensitive to mischief, lad.' he said, impressed. 'It's no news that THEY did it.' he sighed.

'They?' Ash asked him.

'The Squirtle Gang.'

xxx

'The Squirtle Gang?' Brock repeated as the old man sighed.

'Those Squirtle have been abandoned by their Trainers.' he said as Bulbasaur and Charmander growled, having a similar history. 'We have been kind to them but recently, they formed a gang and began pulling pranks, stealing...what typical delinquents do. They couldn't be caught as they avoid the Return Beams too fast or shoot Water Guns at us. Nurse Joy thought that ever since a new Squirtle joined them, the 'bad influence' began. Probably on a crusade against mistreatment. They vandalize walls with spray paint, and mostly attack kids who remind them of Trainers, but they never attack us adults because we cared for them, giving them treats or pay them with food for hard work and stuff when we want something done such as cleaning up their messes. They are also jealous of pokemon who have good trainers so yeah, they get attacked too like your Bulbasaur and Charmander.'

If it can be visible, the humans would have seen throbbing, annoyed cross-tics on Pikachu's, Bulbasaur and Charmander's heads.

'I see...I would like a chat with this gang.' said Ash. 'Do you know where they can be found?'

'Who knows, they don't have a permanent home.' the old man shrugged. 'Probably to avoid other means of capture. If you defeat the one wearing angular shades, things might change. He's the 'bad influence'.'

'Erm, right. Thanks for the information mister.' said Brock carefully.

'Be careful with your Charmander there.' and they left.

'OK, we got vengeful pranksters to find.' said Ash. 'And possibly return them to Professor Oak but I better call him about this anyway.' he said as they went to the Pokémon Center.

'Er Ash, you're in for a serious chew-out, you know that?' Brock told her in amusement. 'I DID have to tell him days ago about you-know-what.'

Ash paled.

Indeed, he's not kidding as she got a serious chewing out from the Professor.

'So then,' Professor Oak sighed after his rant. 'What did you call about Ash?'

'You see, we've been encountering abandoned starters left and right and I adopted both of them, and I want to adopt a Squirtle too if possible...but the thing is, how many more Kanto Starters are abandoned by lousy trainers who blame the pokemon for their own shortcomings as Trainers when they never give pokemon in question any REAL training, and then has the gall to demand high expectations as if they're Legendaries?' she spoke as condescendingly sarcastically as possible. 'We need to put a stop to this Professor! How about every year, all Regional Professors give new trainers a psychological exam, a written test and then tested by a Psychic Pokémon capable of Telepathy? If they fail even one, they CANNOT be a Trainer as they can worm their way out through a paper test but hey, most kids are stupidly honest. This is to avoid future abandoned starters...especially when all of them are only babies which is why they're called Starters for a reason!' she exclaimed.

'I'll see what I can do when I talk with my fellow Professors about this in the Pokémon League on the next meeting...it takes place a week every after League Competitions in all regions called a League Summit. I'll put that on my schedule just to remind me, but I'll inform everyone nonetheless.'

'Thanks Professor...only you and bigger authorities can put a stop to letting out cruel and irresponsible trainers out to the world and preventing more betrayed starters left to fend for themselves.' said Ash gratefully. Professor Oak nodded.

'We will tackle that issue as that is a very grave offense dear. Do take care now and DO NOT BE RECKLESS.' he emphasized much to the girl's sheepishness.

'Yes professor...if I can manage, I send you back the abandoned Squirtle after one of them joins me?'

'Sure. It also helps the Breeders further raise the babies while we give away these rescued Starters if you can find any.' said Professor Oak.

'OK...oh, and I'll send you my Bulbasaur and Charmander too so they can train on Normal Moves while we travel in the Corral, training until they master their moves while undergoing evasion training. I already told mom so she'll be making their food so you won't have to worry about that.'

'Alright Ash, send them over.' Ash looked at her two starters.

'OK you two, I'll come get you in two months' time.' said Ash. 'My two teams will get a fair start and end in training, six months each for everyone so you don't have to get worried about getting left behind, OK?' the two pokemon nodded. 'Behave good for my mom and the Professor.' she took out two pokeballs and captured them...and when successful, it was automatically transported.

'I got them Ash. They'll be very at home here.' said Professor Oak. 'They'll be staying at Delia's everyday so they can train as long as they wish?'

'Yes. Thanks a lot!'

xxx

'We got ourselves a new job now.' said Brock.

'Why not adopt a Squirtle yourself Brock?' Ash suggested. 'Being versatile is good.'

'I know but I'm not a licensed Trainer Ash.' said Brock. 'I'm a Gym Leader of Pewter City allowed only to have a specific type. I never got a Pokémon License so I can only catch Rock Types for the sake of the Gym.'

'Oh, then we'll just have to ask the Professor next year shall we? We only have to wait a little while longer.' Ash chuckled at the simplicity of it all. 'Anyway, let's find them Squirtles!'

They searched for the Squirtles...and found them looting the junkyard.

'Hey there!' Ash called out, emitting a calming aura. 'Mind if we talk?' the Squirtle looked at her warily, especially with her display of power just now. She's powerful.

'Squirt? Squirtle Squirt!' the one with the angular shades demanded as all of them prepared paintball guns.

'I am here to offer you all a deal.' said Ash. 'I warned Professor Oak about loser trainers who all abandoned you and that next year, the laws will definitely change so no one will have to suffer the pain of betrayal like you all did.' the Squirtles scowled at this. 'Next year, all Trainers will undergo psychological exams and passing the Telepathic Evaluation of a Psychic Pokémon capable of Telepathy. Someday, you will go to trustworthy Trainers who will be worthy of you. The Pokémon League will no longer tolerate such 'loser Trainers' to harm you anymore...at least emotionally and psychologically...will you give humans and Trainers a second chance? No more, no less.' she asked them as the Squirtles huddled together in a group talk.

'I hope this goes through...there's no telling how many more abandoned starters are out there somewhere unless it's a wild one...' Brock said with a frown.

'I agree. If they agree Professor Oak will have to check on their mental and psychological health and issues...' Ash smiled sadly. 'It'll be a while before they can trust ten year olds again...'

'Pika pika pikachu.' Pikachu spoke up.

'I dunno what that means since I lack some Aura Skills...' Ash sweatdropped. Pikachu pointed at the Squirtle before himself. 'Ah...you mean to say that back then you didn't trust me either until I proved myself, right?'

'Pi.' the mouse pokemon nodded.

'Well, we have to prove ourselves too...' said Brock. 'If we can get them agree to come with Professor Oak.'

Soon, the Squirtle finished talking and approached them.

'Hey guys, I will link you to me empathically with my aura so I can understand your feelings since well...language barriers are a pain.' Ash snorted. 'Will you allow me to?'

The other Squirtle pointed at their leader who balked and whined at his team in protest, and the Squirtle have him their reasoning, causing him to sigh. So Ash linked herself to him and Squirtle made his feelings clear.

'Everyone agrees on that Second Chance.' said Ash. 'We better inform the Police Station about this first before we send them to the Professor.'

And so, all of them went to the station informing the local Jenny of the 'Rescue Abandoned Starters' mission they imposed on themselves and sending them back to the Professor. The Jenny would inform the townspeople that the Squirtle would be under treatment from Professor Oak from their trauma of their former trainers. The townspeople were all for rehoming the Squirtle that were soon sent to Pallet Town...while the leader wanted to go with Ash, wanting more excitement in his life...and Squirtle was told to join her Bulbasaur and Charmander in training before she comes back for them in two months so he has to go anyway.

He would learn from Bulbasaur but was told that Bulbasaur can only teach what he is capable of doing. So the stuff they cannot learn, they would learn from her when two months ends.

With that, Brock and Ash continued their journey, and Ash wanted to go to a nearby beach because she sensed something interesting there. Upon arrival...

'Hey Ash, what did you sense here in this beach?' Brock asked Ash as his friend began digging, and found a jade green egg. 'WHO buries EGGS?!' he yelped in alarm and horror.

'No idea but the nice thing is, it gets incubated in the warm sand but if a heavy pokemon wandered by, its more than just scrambled egg.' Pikachu squawked at the prospect. 'Let's adopt him and see what he is...and maybe unless its its parent, we catch and beat up the dumbass who left this baby in a careless location.' Ash growled coldly while gently caressing the egg. 'Oh, and Pikachu, something else is in the sand at the waters, shock it for me~!' she chirped, her mood doing a 180 as Pikachu jumped up and sent Thunder Shock at the ocean...out came a poor Krabby. Ash threw a pokeball at it and caught it. At once, it was sent away.

'Brock, honest opinion, what do you think of this one?' Ash asked Brock, showing him the egg.

'I studied eggs of Kanto as a Breeder...my instinct says its rock, but I've never seen a smooth rock egg before.' Brock remarked thoughtfully. 'It's not native so it might be stolen from somewhere, authorities chased, robber hid it here, typical story.'

'I guess we better ask an expert...' Ash took a photo with her Pokegear, mailed an inquiry with the photo as an attachment, while lying on her stomach on the sand, elbows propped up and her head resting on the palms of her hands. 'And then we wait. In the meantime, let's take advantage of the sand's warmth and incubate it some more.'

'Er how about we make camp here since a lighthouse over there can't exactly house us?' Brock suggested wryly.

'...good point.' Ash blinked owlishly. They set up camp, two fires, and cooked dinner for everyone.

'Uh-oh, we better hurry it up...' Brock noted his supplies. 'Our food supplies are going low.'

'So's my stuff too...tomorrow we leave as fast as we can.' Ash agreed numbly. 'Isn't there a nearby Port Town from here?'

'Yeah...but let me make sure first.' said Brock, taking out a Guide Book. '...we can get there in a day provided we don't get lost. And they're celebrating a spring festival too around this time.'

'That's interesting and we can use a holiday I suppose.' Ash's eyes lit up in excitement. 'That, and laundry day.'

Brock face-faulted.

Whatever happened to holiday when they'll work afterward?

'Can't we just chuck our stuff to the Laundromat? I want a holiday for once.'

Ash gave him a look that got Brock nervous before she grinned impishly.

'Did you really think we'll do our own laundry on a holiday? What kinda crack are you on?'

xxx

And so...at the entrance to Port Town...Ash's Pokegear beeped. She saw Mail.

'What's it say?' Brock asked her as his friend frowned.

'This little one is a stolen Larvitar Egg from Johto's Mt. Silver Pokémon Reserve.' said Ash. 'Professor Oak says the authorities are on their way to Kanto, and asks us where we are now. They caught the Poacher but he forgot where he put the egg, the idiot.' she said, typing a reply right away. 'After our much-deserved holiday, how long to Saffron City as fast as we can?' Brock took out his guidebook.

'If we took Pidgeot and Beedrill airways, I'd say two days.'

'OK.' Ash typed the timeline in. 'This is assuming I can sense Saffron's psychic waves from our current location...' they asked the local Nurse Joy to watch over the egg for them after making sure no one else is looking. Then they went to enjoy the festival, wearing rental kimonos Brock wore a traditional costume while Ash wore a white furisode with a dark blue obi tied into a tateya musubi. On her hair is a white lily hairpin, and on her feet are white tabi and wooden okobo.

'Ash, can you walk on that thing?!' Brock opted for a traditional geta.

'Well I don't want my sleeves ruined...and this is far more better than that taller one in there, I could hardly walk in that thing while I easily got the hang of this one.' Ash reasoned.

'If you say so...anyway, I'm gonna see if I can...score!' said Brock dreamily in his 'flirt-mode'.

'...I'll play games and let's meet at the Pokémon Center.' and the two friends parted ways to do their own thing.

Ash had never been to a festival before. Pallet Town is a quiet, peaceful farming town that supplies food to Viridian, Pewter, and Cinnabar. No time for festivals at all. She told Pikachu just that and she wanted to enjoy it too.

They enjoyed festival food and made sure to buy a lot for the others, and sent delivery orders to her room to be taken care of by either Nurse Joy or a Chansey.

However, she is by far the flashiest person in the festival by wearing a plain, stark-white kimono with a blue nagajuban and matching obi while other girls wore printed kimonos involving flowers and pokemon patterns, looking like a human Froslass.

'You look like a proper ghost...heehee...' Ash saw a TALKING Gastly appear. 'You'd do well in Summer.'

'Summer?' Ash blinked.

'Obon Festival.' said Gastly. 'A Festival wherein people send letters to their departed in fancy wooden boats with lamps. You'd do well in playing the role of a ghost!' Ash sweatdropped.

'I'm more amazed at the fact that you can talk Gastly.' said Ash good-naturedly. 'Can pokemon learn how?'

'It takes ten years in my case.' said Gastly before shuddering. 'I memorized the alphabets and can read books, but y'know, instincts? It took me a while to swat away my instincts and FINALLY be able to talk.' he grumbled. 'Some pokemon rely on Telepathy since some of us can't pokespeak. But I'd rather not advertise this, otherwise humans will demand more of us pokemon, young Guardian.'

'Yeah. I understand some of us like to be unique but hide it.' said Ash. 'If you're hiding the fact you can, do Poachers have the tech to catch Ghost Pokémon now?'

'Well I don't know, but it can't hurt to be cautious.' Gastly chuckled before frowning. 'Poachers will do absolutely anything to make a quick buck.'

'Yeah...I can't work much since I'm still training...I died saving Charmander and a red and gold flying pokemon revived me. That's what Brock said but I never felt dead. To me I just fainted and went to sleep or something.'

'Well, Aura is technically life force of the soul.' said Gastly. 'It's what Guardians and we pokemon use for our special moves. While we're born plenty with it and grow the more trained we are, humans have little of it and very few are lucky to be born with the power.'

'Oh...so for humans to become Aura Guardians, we're uh...honorary pokemon?'

'Yes. You're closer to a Lucario human-wise.' said Gastly. 'I roamed the world for need-to-knows since we ghosts are around for a loooong time...but...'

'Hey, I'm not advertising myself either.' Ash shuddered. 'I'm ten years old and a powerful combatant who, in a few years, will be a pain in the ass to criminals after more and more hard work...so what's stopping them from using my mother against me? I wear a mask and cape when given the opportunity...better a masked caper than seeing my mom as a hostage.'

'You're a smart kid. Rare to see your types.' Gastly said approvingly. 'When people are given power whether money, position and status or in your case power...they tend to get overconfident to arrogant, and brag about what they have, annoying people and tempting those who want it for themselves. These idiots usually lose everything after a short time.'

'What can I do Gastly? What can Aura Guardians do besides the knowledge I was somehow born with?'

'...born?' Gastly blinked curiously.

'You see...' Ash explained what her childhood was like to the ghost pokemon and she could only act upon her 'birth know-how' when she finally got literate. 'That's how it is for me. I didn't know aura-sharing was fatal until I found that out way too late.'

'The pokemon you speak of is called Ho-Oh, the Guardian of the Skies.' said Gastly. 'He is on a search for those of pure hearts or those with a strong sense for justice as a sign that there is still hope for this world.' he explained. 'He certainly has the ability to revive and you are truly lucky he was passing by...he's mostly in Johto and Hoenn.' Ash PALED.

'You mean when I died, he was in Kanto for kicks and I lucked out?!'

'Most probably.' Gastly cackled. 'At any rate, I'll teach you what Aura Guardians can do in both ancient times up to present day. I have been traveling for a millennia before I decided to settle here. Not to blow my own horn but I am the wisest Gastly in the world!' he said proudly.


	6. The Cold Psychic Queen and Traumatizing

Timeline

A day later, they arrived in Saffron City to meet Mt. Silver's Rangers to return the Larvitar Egg.  
>The closer they got to the Gym, the more colder and oppressed Ash felt, making her want a quick victory and run away with her prize.<br>After running away, Ash spots and fights the Tyrogue personally, winning but not catching him even though he's now in her team after earning her his respect.  
>Upon arrival at Vermillion City, Ash was moping on how Meowth is getting left behind compared to her seasoned peers, and asks Nurse Joy if she has the much-desired item...which she has and a happy Meowth took it.<br>Meowth was made to fight instead of Nidoqueen since she was way behind in battles and won in a rather...unusual way.

* * *

><p>The Cold Psychic Queen and Traumatizing Raichu<p>

'So you learned a lot from this Gastly last night?' Brock mused as Ash told him of her experience with the world's wisest Gastly.

'Yes. He met a lot of good and bad people over the Millennia...and learned a lot. He also knew about Aura Guardians and met some.' said Ash. 'In return for helping me out, I asked him what Ghost Moves he knew so I could teach him new ones and I taught him those. Had to be used Telepathy on though...I can finally complete my training thanks to his help. All I need now in Rota is to become a fully-realized and recognized Aura Guardian...then visit Ranger Union so I can participate in future jobs and then get approval of the Lucario Kingdom...so much to do in very far away locations.' Ash sweatdropped.

'Well, to become official is not easy Ash.' said Brock. 'You have a lot to do to prove yourself.'

'Yeah...'

And so...Saffron City...

Here we are...a day here without getting lost!' said Brock cheerfully as they went inside the city.

'This place is too big...and so many psychics here my senses are getting messed up.' Ash groused in annoyance, touching her temple with her left hand. 'Most are a few notches below me and about ten people are extremely powerful, the most I can do is protect my mind from so much waves or I'll get Confused.'

'I guess we better do some shopping and go to the Pokémon Center for cover...the Rangers might be there waiting for us already for Larvitar.' said Brock. 'After today, we're going for Celadon next before Vermillion.'

They restocked up on used-up supplies, before going to the Center where people clad in orange jumpsuits are lounging around.

'Excuse us, are you from Mt. Silver?' Brock called out to the uniformed people.

'Yes.' said a female ranger. 'I'm Ranger Mason, in charge of Mt. Silver's pokemon reserve.' she greeted. 'Is the egg OK?'

'Yes...but it would hatch to have a trauma.' said Ash as she took out the egg. 'Did Professor Oak tell you about you-know-what?' she asked somewhat warily and the rangers nodded.

'Erm, yes.' said Ranger Mason as Ash's eyes glowed, confirming her status as she looked at the egg with her power active.

'This one feels immense psychological trauma. Is its mother still around?' Ash asked her.

'Yes, we have her right here.' said Ranger Mason as she took out a gigantic Tyranitar. 'Tyranitar, Larvitar is now home.' she said as Ash gave Tyranitar back the egg. 'But Larvitar is too scared to come out of the world now since his egg is horribly manhandled and mistreated by the Poacher who took him. That was the feelings this young Aura Guardian gleaned from his egg.' the pokemon growled at this. 'We caught him but it took us only now to find him thanks to these kids...'

'Raise your baby with love, ma'am.' Brock patted Tyranitar. 'That way it would know that the world is no longer scary now that mom's there.' the Tyranitar nodded and put her egg in the pouch and Ranger Mason returned the pokemon.

'Thanks for everything kids.' said Ranger Mason gratefully. 'We'll be sure to tighten up our security.'

xxx

'Its my first time seeing a Tyranitar, I had no idea it's so huge...' Brock said excitedly.

'Yeah and doing good feels good.' Ash smiled. 'I wonder about the future since we'll be doing more good.'

'Who knows? We'll be helping out a lot more often I think! Anyway, to the Gym we go?'

'Yes...'

xxx

The Saffron Gym however...

'I feel a really cold aura here...' Ash shuddered as they were in front of the gym. 'So cold I'm pretty sure the north pole is warmer than this.'

'It must be because you're now able to access more Aura Empathy the proper way instead of your 'method' before. Good thing you met that Gastly.' unlike Ash, Brock doesn't feel what she feels in the gym and he certainly doesn't envy her one bit. 'Why not put a barrier in your mind?'

'Er, I'm not a psychic...but I can definitely wrap aura like a security blanket.' Ash shuddered as she did so. They entered the gym that happened to have too many rooms full of training psychics with a beautiful marble blue floor and gold-painted walls. She had to search with a fine-toothed comb to find the Gym Leader's room. It's more of a TEMPLE...that just has a field.

'Sabrina, I wish to challenge you for the Marsh Badge.' Ash spoke respectfully.

A little girl appeared that made Ash grimace while Brock's jaws dropped.

'A young girl?! Where's Sabrina?! She's supposed to be 18 this year!' Brock sputtered out.

'THAT's Sabrina...I felt it.' said Ash as the blinds lifted. It showed that there are TWO Sabrinas. The Gym Leader Brock knew and a little girl. The real Sabrina wore a double-breasted sweater, a miniskirt, black leggings and boots.

'Sure, I'll let you have the match.' the little girl sitting in the lap of the REAL Sabrina spoke. 'But if you lose~ you'll have to be my friends for eternity!'

'So then...time for us to play.' Sabrina spoke softly in a cold manner. the doors behind them shut, as she floated off her throne, and landed slowly on her side of the field. 'An all-out match. One-on-one. Agree?'

'Agree.' Ash agreed.

'...come out, Abra,' Sabrina ordered as from the pokeball her 'doll' is holding, out came Abra, Ash took out a pokeball.

'Butterfree! Go all out.' Ash ordered her Butterfree...and closed her eyes as she concentrated on protecting herself from the gym's too much psychic waves.

Butterfree and Beedrill were ordered beforehand to go full status moves in full power before attacking relentlessly because they're dealing with Psychics. And Psychics are weak against Bugs. He will win this for Ash just so his Trainer can get the heck out of here in a place uncomfortable for her.

He used Double Team which he combined with Poison Powder and filled the whole gym. Because of psychic presence and it can teleport anywhere, he had no choice and filled the field...which he combined with Stun Spore as he rapidly moved around to spread it.

Sabrina's eyes glowed and Abra woke up to evolve into Kadabra, but Butterfree began ramming him hard with Quick and Wing Attacks, powders still in the air before using a Psybeam. He is to not let Kadabra make a move and finished him, forcing him to inhale the deadly cocktails of powders and he fainted.

'...not bad at all.' said Sabrina. 'To use a Bug Pokémon when most Trainers catch a Ghost Pokémon...and for your pokemon to move without orders yet fight well speaks of your power. Very well...' a Marsh Badge appeared before Ash. 'This...is yours.' and they were teleported out of the Gym.

xxx

'Butterfree, you did great.' Ash praised her happy Butterfree. 'It was scary but you made it through and won! Anyway, let's move on to Celadon...'

'Er Ash, why not Vermillion first?' Brock suggested. 'You're about to run out of Pokeblocks, remember? Your new batch must be in Vermilion's Pokémon Center! Not to mention you're running out of Vitamins!'

'Ahhhh! I forgot!'

Ash wound up stuffing Pikachu in her bag, and carried Brock before using Extreme Speed, screaming, 'I can't stand the psychic pressure of Saffron City!'

'WHOAAAA!'

Next thing Brock knew, his world was a hi-speed blur he thought he traveled in a weird dimensional space or something. By the time they were miles away, Ash and Brock were sweating buckets, and Pikachu took a shaky peek when hi-speed hell finally stopped.

'...Pika...?' he checked if they FINALLY stopped and the world was no longer...blurry.

'A-Ash...d-don't do that ever again...' Brock shivered. His body felt weird and he was dizzy from all that.

'Sorry Brock but I can't stand it...so cold...so oppressive...emotions obsessed with psychic powers...I just had to get out of there.' Ash apologized weakly. 'It wasn't bad around the area where the Pokémon Center is but the nearer we got to the Gym...' she shuddered. 'I wanted to win and get over it and run like mad and never come back.'

'I guess with Aura Empathy, you do have it bad but a little warning next time, OK?' Brock moaned out before he puked on a nearby bush.

'Yeah...sorry again.' Ash giggled as they went on ahead and she spotted a Tyrogue. 'Wow! A Tyrogue!' she exclaimed, her eyes flashing in delight.

And so...she defeated Tyrogue in battle personally, not using her pokemon which was 100 points in Tyrogue's books and Pikachu got VERY IMPRESSED but did not catch him in a pokeball and explained why after healing him.

'OK, so what are you planning to catch Ash?' Brock asked her. 'I had no idea what a Tyrogue is until you told me what they become depending on their upbringing.' He had no idea a Tyrogue existed. Then again, people in their respective regions only know of their regional pokemon in School. Only Trainers who intend to start in other regions bother to study foreign pokemon. But as Ash is a Professor's Summer Student... 'So what do you want?'

'Well, I got the Three Starters as I intended, a pokemon ideal for speed like Pikachu, a Fighting-Type, some Normals, some Water and specific pokemon that will help me against the gyms. They will be with me in the League.' said Ash. 'Well, back to two-week routine we go for Tyrogue.' she said as she glanced at Tyrogue. 'So Tyrogue, you have three options...a Hitmonlee, your best offense, a Hitmonchan that specializes in defense, or a Hitmontop that has equal offense and defense? I will raise you to become the one you like best which is why I'm giving you options. Kick, punch, or spin.'

Tyrogue punched.

'Hitmonchan it is. I'll raise you to become him, just work hard!' she cooed kindly as Tyrogue looked excited over the prospect. 'Oh, and you'll be sparring with me, so do your best in evasion and blocking skills...as that's where Hitmonchan is good at.'

'She's really strong Tyrogue...so you better watch out.' Brock chuckled. 'She's like, a Fighting-Type honorary pokemon herself. She'd be a Master by now but what's holding her back is age and the body that comes with it. She's still a kid. But when she's all grown up, she'll be really scary on the battlefield!'

Tyrogue looked like he met a celebrity.

Well, he had no idea how his peers train...he took to asking Pikachu while the Trainers are cooking dinner and Pikachu described Training as one that 'tests patience' as in order to master a move taught, they have to learn it within the day by doing it repeatedly until perfecting it and then day two for making it pack three times the punch, and standards rise for two straight weeks, before battling wild pokemon for days, ten pokemon per 'mon, taking turns to be fair in battle chances and experience in order to evolve. Then once you 'graduate' from Training by mastering all moves Ash could pound into them, they would be sent home to Professor Oak's Corral where they can train until they improve their arsenals into packing one heck of a wallop. Pidgeot, Butterfree and Beedrill are sent home but only taken back to face Saffron City's Psychic Gym but as Ash could NOT stand the psychic presence of the city and feelings that came with it, they would be transported home through the Center in Vermillion City since she ran like a herd of angry Tauros was after them.

She was found to be sensitive to negative and self-serving emotions and she doesn't like them much. Ten she can tolerate, but a whole city where the Gym is...?

She only tolerated Saffron just to reunite a stolen Larvitar egg with his anxious Tyranitar mother with the help of Pokémon Rangers from Johto, and get her Marsh Badge.

xxx

Vermillion City...

'OK Pikachu...since you already fought in a gym, you'll sit this one out.' said Ash. 'Time for Nidoqueen to make her debut. I'd use Meowth but she's afraid to become Persian and she's about to evolve...makes me wonder where on earth can I find a freaking Ever Stone! She's getting left behind!' she moaned in dismay.

'Maybe we can ask Nurse Joy if she has any idea.' said Brock. 'Evolution Stones are highly regulated by the League after all.'

And so, after sending Butterfree and Beedrill home...

'An Ever Stone...it's rare for a Trainer to consider their partner's wishes and its rare to see such considerate people.' said Nurse Joy. 'For trainers, evolution means power and better chances at winning the Leagues whether the pokemon wants to or not.' she frowned and huffed at that. 'Anyway...I have one here.' she said. 'I got this from one of my relatives since she has no real use for it and its gathering dust in her office...never thought I'd get to give it away too.'

'Really?!' Ash's eyes flashed in delight.

'But ask your Meowth again because there is no turning back.' said Nurse Joy warningly. 'An Ever Stone prevents evolution. For life.' Ash took out Meowth.

'Meowth, final answer...stay as Meowth for life or grow into Persian? We have an Ever Stone now.' Ash asked Meowth who looked delighted and clearly wanted it. 'I guess that's her answer Nurse Joy. She wants it. No Persian for her.'

'It's still a mystery as to why Meowth hates becoming Persian. We'd ask a Persian if only we can understand pokespeak.' said Nurse Joy as she went inside a room, and came back out three minutes later with a small box, containing the much-wanted stone. 'Here you are Meowth, an Ever Stone.'

Meowth squealed like a fangirl, jumped up to get it and the stone vanished. 'There. It's a for life deal now OK?' Ash patted Meowth's head. 'And you have about 1550 battles to make up for that you missed.' Nurse Joy's and Tyrogue's jaws dropped.

'She keeps track of how many battles her pokemon should have...they take turns every ten fights.' Brock explained to the gobsmacked nurse. 'That way her teams level up equally with no one getting left behind since she's fair to everybody.'

'Nya nyaaa~!' Meowth gleefully purred. She got what she wanted and she's one happy cat.

'That's one happy Meowth.' Brock chuckled as Ash returned Meowth to her ball.

'Good thing you kids came at a rather quiet time.' said Nurse Joy. 'Usually, my gym is packed with Trainers whose pokemon are...well...either fried or flattened by Lt. Surge's Raichu...very few trainers win against him unless they have a type-advantage or a pokemon fast enough to avoid getting shocked or crushing blows. I have patients recovering in my full sick rooms and Trainers had to stay in hotels since even Trainer Rooms are modified for occupation.'

'It's that bad?!'

'That bad...so you two will have to stay in a hotel.' said Nurse Joy apologetically.

'Right...oh yeah, did a package come here from Pallet Town under the name Ash Ketchum?' Ash asked her. 'I asked mom for some stuff to be sent here.'

'Oh yes, those weird gold and white cubes? I have them here.' said Nurse Joy as she went back into her office again, and came out with a carton box. 'If they're a new brand of premium pokemon food, I've never seen them in Pokemart!'

'They're Pokeblocks.' Brock explained as he told Nurse Joy about it while Ash poured the blocks into two separate containers. And to those who worked hard to recreate the legendary best blocks, they are highly possessive of the recipe considering the hard work, dedication and stress it took to discover it just to be able to raise the best pokemon for battle with great looks to match. He also taught her about Poffins which Ash uses which is why her Pikachu and Meowth are of high pedigree in regards to looks, that no shampoo or conditioner OR a world-class famous Pokemon Salon can obtain.

'I see...may I see your Pikachu dear?' Nurse Joy asked Ash as Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder for Nurse Joy to have a good look.

'His fur is a shade lighter than the typical Pikachu coloring, a pleasing to the eyes Chartreuse-Yellow with his apple-red cheeks, his brown eyes are bright and shiny too...his fur is comparable to that of a Wigglytuff's too it's amazing...a Pikachu's fur is normally coarse to touch!' Nurse Joy exclaimed while touching Pikachu. 'So this is a result of Coordinator Food Developments, I'm amazed!'

'Well, net surfing for hours helped me discover they exist.' Ash grinned. 'And I got wanted, much-desired results.' she said as Pikachu went back to her shoulder lest Nurse Joy doesn't let him go.

Wigglytuff fur is so incredibly fine and soft, that those who touch will NEVER stop and Pikachu, while not minding occasional pats and caresses, MINDS the scary prospect of never being let go. Yikes.

He pitied the 'puffy line'.

xxx

And so, the Vermillion Gym...

'Hello, I'm here for a challenge.' said Ash as she came inside, dressed in a cute, fancy dress as a means of ahem, psychological attack on her part. By appearing very cute, and using it to her advantage, people would let their guard down.

'Hey boss, be careful with little flower here.' the female assistant snorted. Everyone in the gym are dressed like soldiers. 'She'll wilt.'

'...huh? A flower you say? Well I'll treat her delicately. Heheh.' this huge HULK, is the Gym Leader Lt. Surge. Brock told her he's only 20 but did too much...bodybuilding in his days as a cadet in the League Military since at the time, Kanto was dealing with incredibly incurably criminal organizations and kick them out of Kanto. So he's huge.

'Hello.' Ash smiled sweetly. 'Let's play~'

'We have a confident one eh? Rules are one-on-one, all out match. Agree?'

'I agree.' Ash changed her mind from using Nidoqueen to Meowth since they need a fast approach while Nidoqueen is not fast enough to avoid the dangers of Raichu. 'How about we play...cat and mouse...?'

xxx

Later, Ash left the Gym looking like she just watched a comedy show.

'Meowth, you'd make a very wonderful female ninja had you been born a human.' Ash giggled.

'Nya?' Meowth looked up at her trainer mischievously.

'You were absolutely wonderful and as expected of you.' Ash giggled. 'Poor Raichu...he'll never look at women the same way again! Ohohohoho!' she laughed like a haughty noblewoman.

Meowth had used Charm, Attract and Captivate all in one that reduced Raichu to putty and madly in love with her, and she went Dominatrix on him with a 'Master and Slave' routine that comically horrified the Gym Leader and his assistants.

Lt. Surge even choked. 'What the hell are they teaching kids these days?!'


	7. The Luxury Cruise of Robbery

Timeline

Three weeks passed in total including the day Ash faced Lt. Surge  
>Brock learns Ash wasn't really innocent than he thought she is.<br>They encounter Team Rocket for the first time in a massive heist operation but are foiled by the sudden appearance of Surge's crew and through a little guiding, found all operatives and put an end to the heist. Brock and Ash feigned innocence in regards to their informant, however.

Hours later, they arrived in Fuchsia City to obtain the Soul Badge...before training Tyrogue, the Starter Trio and Krabby while Meowth was ordered to battle in the wilds of Fuchsia City to 'clean up her battle debt'. Pikachu's Team was sent home for training and honing their skills.

A month and a week passed by, totaling five months and one week, with three weeks to go to end the sixth month. They still camped in Fuchsia for training while Ash caught Tauros in Safari Zone, completing her two-team quota, and trains her team until she defeated Blaine and Erika before flying for Viridian City.

Ash senses that the new Gym Leader Domino is more than she seems, and ensured that she is no longer welcome.  
>Ash returns home.<p>

* * *

><p>The Luxury Cruise of Robbery<p>

Brock...was speechless.

Ash told him how Meowth defeated Raichu after Ash retrieved Krabby for his training. Since sending Butterfree and Beedrill home, there's finally room for Tyrogue in her set of six in pokeballs.

'Ash...you're not really innocent, are you?' he squeaked as they went to rent a hotel since they just arrived, challenged Surge and they don't fancy traveling again until tomorrow.

'Not really...I did tell you I surfed the internet too much didn't I...?'

Brock paled at what exactly did she see in websites. '...I...understand.' no questions needed to ask. Period. He definitely did NOT want to go there. Nuh-uh.

'Mom never knew. I made sure to always erase certain parts of my net history since she also uses the net for TV Show episodes she's missed at work and she also checks what sites I go to. Had she known I'd be forbidden from the PC for the next ten years.'

'I think she should.' Brock deadpanned. 'Too late now, you got what you wanted to know anyway.'

Ash just laughed.

xxx

Outside after feeding the Pokémon, Ash and Brock went for their usual 'two-week camp' outside Gym cities when they passed by the harbor.

'Wooow...a luxury cruise!' Ash squealed with starry eyes. 'Mom said she and my creator donor could go on for days on a ship like that...before they broke up, that is.'

'Huuuuh?' Brock's jaws dropped.

'Well...mom said my donor who's just a boyfriend at the time used to have plenty of time for her.' said Ash with a sad smile. 'But when he became a total big shot in the League, their time together became less and less till non-existent, and thus they broke up peacefully...but mom never told him she was pregnant with me and would rather be a single mother than have a kid who would feel neglected by one parent. And by a father of all people. No contact since so yeah, he has no idea I exist. If he knew, I'd have birthday presents from him up to present date.'

'And you sound casually nonchalant about it when normally, people keep THAT secret.' Brock grimaced.

'Meh, I have no hard feelings about it since I never knew him but I do wonder what its like to have a father though...Professor Oak is too old, he's more like grandpa.' Ash snorted but still looked like she was staring far away. 'Then I see fathers playing with their sons with ball games, letting them play with pokemon, their daughters enjoying going 'high high' in the air...it still makes me wonder and I'm jealous at times...another reason I buried myself in training and studying. Distraction and to keep mom from noticing how I feel. She's had enough on her plate as it is being a single mom. She just thinks I'm very serious to be successful.'

'But why the term 'creator donor', not 'father'?' Brock asked her, gobsmacked. His young friend has...interesting ways to put things into perspective.

'Father, dad or daddy is reserved for such a man in a happy family setting, whether you're rich or not.' said Ash. ''Creator Donor' is for his involvement in my birth after a nighttime of loving or more of it till he hit the jackpot.' Brock went red and sputtered. His friend really is NOT innocent. 'Its more pleasant to hear than 'sperm donor'~' Brock and Pikachu choked on their spit.

Not just him, passing by people behind them also choked on those last few sentences, wondering, what the hell are they teaching kids these days.

'Well, there's no way teenagers can afford a cruise unless they're high-paying Elite-Four or Champion...or if we get high-paying jobs someday...and I sense criminal intents on that ship...the one in front of us. I sense 40. They just came and went inside through the water.' she said. 'And since they got into a luxury cruise too easily for comfort, I'd say there's insiders, accomplices or moles ready.'

'Should we inform the Professor?'

'Yeah. No one will take kids seriously, even if I'm an Aura Guardian...they'll think I'm untrained and its 'just my imagination' as they'd put it...' Ash scowled. 'At least Professor knows how strong I am at least, he'll take me seriously. Let's prepare for battle and to do that, we need a way in and they're coming. Don't fight till I say so.' she said as two tanned schoolgirls came to approach them with party poppers.

"These two are in on a criminal operation?!" Brock thought incredulously at the two women dressed like schoolgirls.

'Congratulations for winning the lottery~!' cue popped poppers. 'You guys are super-lucky! You get a free ride to an all-expense paid Luxury Sea Cruise!' followed by typical sales showgirl performance.

'A...luxury sea cruise?' Ash blinked, playing her part as a stunned naïve customer.

'Well it's like, you know, we have these incredibly super-cool tickets for you!' the redhead spoke, taking out two tickets.

'Cool!' the blonde squealed. In fangirl style too that creeped Ash out ESPECIALLY as she sensed the blonde...is a GUY. No guy would be caught dead doing that!

'These are the tickets to the famous-ever liner, the St. Anne Cruise! You're welcome to the biggest party ever!'

'Oh heck, THAT St. Anne?!' Brock gasped in shock. A Criminal Operations will take place in St. Anne of all places!

'Cool!' the blonde squealed again.

'Everyone's going to get together and enjoy the coolest time!'

'Cool!'

'And the best part is for Pokémon Trainers only!'

'Cool!'

'It'll be a most radical party, all the most radical pokemon trainers will be there!'

'Cool!'

'Well, we'd be happy to have them then!' Ash smiled sweetly.

'Radical!' the redhead who clearly wears the pants in this operation exclaimed. 'We'll be seeing you~!' and they ran off.

'Brock...do you know anyone who uses the slang, 'radical' anymore?' Ash asked Brock wryly.

'I'm too young for that generation you know.' Brock snorted. 'Time to report. What did you get from those two girls?' he questioned her as he took out his own pokegear and got rapidly-typing.

'That redhead clearly wore the pants in the conversation because her partner can only go so far without his voice cracking.' Ash grinned impishly.

'H-his...he cross-dressed! And he's eerily convincing to boot?!' Brock did a double-take from shock.

'In looks, yes. Beautiful dude, that one.' Ash snorted. 'But he can only say his greeting line safely with his voice drowned out by the redhead...and he can only say 'cool' safely without his voice cracking by really squealing like a fangirl.' Ash scoffed.

'I'll be informing the Professor and Lt. Surge on my Pokegear. Vermillion is his turf and he hates criminals, he'll be a good ally by bringing in reinforcements...you decide which pokemon to take. Your best ones. Go!' Ash ran away while Brock did the informing.

xxx

'Brock gave me the most disturbing news Ash.' Professor Oak frowned. 'So I'll be sending your strongest over after you send Tyrogue, Nidoqueen, Meowth and Krabby over?'

'Yes. Give me Pidgeot, Beedrill, and my Starter Trio. Incase of trouble, we need to fly away. If we encounter obstacles, we need Bulbasaur. If we sank and needed swimming, we need Squirtle and then Charmander to avoid a nasty Hypothermia should such scenario come up. Um uh...d-don't tell mom, OK?' she squeaked nervously.

'Well I don't know how I can keep that up.' said Professor Oak sarcastically before he grimaced. 'She'll kill me!' he shuddered.

'Well, at least I died saving lives!'

'That's not a reassuring consolation at all! Especially coming from an Eleven Year Old!' Professor Oak cried in exasperation.

xxx

And so...

'Brock, did you prepare yourself?' Ash asked her friend.

'Yeah. I stocked up on healing stuff incase I got separated from you, as well as medical kits just so you won't overexhaust yourself. Lt. Surge is mad beyond mad and will be taking action as soon as our ship sails...he'll be using a submarine.'

'I see...we don't have to swim after all.' Ash beamed in delight at that. 'Let's go?'

'Yeah.' Brock grinned. 'Showtime.' and they went on their way to St. Anne, to the battlefield.

On the ship...

'Wow...Pokémon Bazaar...I'd feel more comfortable if it is as it looks.' said Brock mournfully.

'Yeah...my senses are on full alert. They'll start once we're very far from mainland most likely. I'm picking up on their emotions. Good thing I'm sensitive to negative, otherwise I'd be drowned out by party-lovers and such people.' Ash said gratefully. 'How's reinforcements? Who do we have helping us save this ship when 'they' attack?'

'Well, Surge's Personal Platoon. Retired, but Vermillion is their assigned turf by the League and Surge is pissed that they dared muck his territory.' Brock grinned before grimacing. 'I dunno what happened years back but Surge hates criminals with a passion.'

Soon, when they began 'enjoying themselves' and making purchases...Ash felt more people come in, disguised as civilians.

'People came onto the ship.' Ash whispered. 'One of them is Surge.'

'Goody. Looks like you don't have to do a thing after all.' Brock grinned. 'Let him have his show.'

'OK but if things go south, the Mask will interfere.' Ash warned him.

When the time came...indeed, things went quick.

As soon as Team Rocket revealed themselves, Lt. Surge's platoon revealed themselves too, armed to the teeth and were far better fighters than they looked. Then again, they ARE from the Military...

Ash was impressed with how well-oiled they are, using martial arts, stun guns and tranquilizers. Ash sensed more members which she had Brock send info to Surge for to which the blonde man barked orders.

All in all, mission success and Ash didn't even need to interfere.

But still, Surge called for Brock after his men hauled away the captured Team Rocket Members.

'By the way Brock'o, how'd you know there will be a heist here? I don't geddit.' Surge scratched his head.

'Let's just say we work in our own way.' said Brock. 'Our source wants to stay anonymous to protect their family so we can't reveal their name...sorry.' he apologized.

'I guess I can understand that but why you kids?' Surge asked them, perplexed that this mystery informant asked two kids to ask him for help.

'Er because we happened to be there?' Ash giggled. 'You know that people tend to go for what's convenient when they want things done faster, right? You and I can do that and so can everyone else and we're just happy to help. We don't want to lose our pokemon friends either to these jerks so we're feeling quite...spiteful.' she grinned.

xxx

'Well, we got out of that one and we're going to Fuchsia the way we're going now.' said Brock as they were on the dock. Surge left with the captured operatives, confiscated their pokemon and left by submarine. 'Looks like Celadon will be by airport since we'll tackle Fuchsia afterward, then Cinnabar...'

Indeed, it was so. They spent two months in Fuchsia after getting the Soul Badge from Koga. The second team learned all Normal Moves and Type-Moves with the inclusion of Tauros who has YET to be put in a real pokeball. Ash now has two teams as she wanted and she would only focus her time on these two teams.

For three months, it was skills training, and then the remaining two months are for roaming around forests to meet the battle quota, and getting Gym Badges off Blaine and Erika before taking a flight for Viridian City...only to see that different people are in charge.

However...

The Gym Leader is a young blonde woman who has her hair in ringlets.

'Welcome to Viridian Gym.' she said. 'I am Domino, temporary leader. As you know this Final Gym specializes in Ground Types.'

'I'm Ash, the Challenger for that Earth Badge.' said Ash. 'Terms?'

'A full six-on-six battle. Three losses will earn the other victory.' said Domino haughtily. 'Select your Pokémon and announce their names of order.' she said as her side was already picked up. Rhydon, Nidoking, Golem, Sandslash and Marowak.

'Then I'll choose Tauros, Nidoqueen, Blastoise, Beedrill, Hitmonchan and Meowth!' the order appeared on Ash's sign on the board.

'Begin!' Domino and Ash took out their choice pokemon...

Unaware that Ash painted a target on herself when she showed how strong she is in regards to Pokémon Raising and Caring.

'That girl's Pokémon...' Domino licked her lips. In all her matches, the girl gave no orders nor sign language, but all of them are able to strategize a game plan for themselves with great effectiveness, and are skilled, powerful battlers.

Even better?

They're bigger than typical expectations, save for the Meowth, but it clearly looked of high pedigree and capable of amazing moves one won't expect in a Meowth.

Ooh she wanted that kid's Pokémon...

High Pedigree.

Powerful.

Skilled.

Able to think and strategize effectively independent of their Trainer.

And BIG!

Not only that, normally slow pokemon like Nidoking and Queen, and Blastoise, she made hers trained to be faster and more agile.

They're worth stealing!

Domino can see Dollar Signs and a big paycheck awaiting her and she's nabbing those pokemon or she's not Black Tulip for nothing! Now then, how to get out of being a Gym Leader...?

xxx

'You mean that woman gave you the same feeling as Team Rocket's operatives?!' Brock practically exclaimed in dismay.

'Yep. She's eyeing my pokemon like juicy steak and I can sense her intentions.' said Ash. 'Good thing I didn't state where I'm from but my information CAN be hacked.' she sent a warning to Professor Oak to protect her identity and personal information, stat! 'Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of her in the future.'

xxx

Domino found herself attacked by Interpol's Trainers hours later while acting as Gym Leader and caught in the act of taking pokemon from a Trainer who happened to have a Clefairy...and now a wanted woman in Kanto when she escaped when Newspapers and Posters are printed out the next day.

The League decided to do a thorough background check-up on Gym Leaders hence.

xxx

Pallet Town...

'Heee...you sure work quick, Professor Oak.' Ash grinned as they got home in a matter of hours with Brock riding on Beedrill while Ash rode on Tauros.

'Of course dear, Team Rocket is no joke.' said Professor Oak. 'They deal in Criminal Activity as a Syndicate active here in Kanto but rumors are they're having secret branches in other regions too.' he said. 'You foiled the Pewter City Robbery and then the Big Heist of St. Anne and now unmasking a Rocket Agent. I couldn't be anymore prouder.' he beamed. 'Oh, I also checked your Pokémon...they're in great shape for the League indeed! How on earth did you do it because there's no way your superfood can do their other developments.'

'Well, repetition training, power training and striking training against Boulders, for some.' Ash grinned. 'So yeah, they got some muscle. I also trained myself in our training days so I also got stronger.'

'Good good, we don't want THAT to happen again, now that we got wind that Ho-Oh only operates in Johto and Hoenn.' the professor snarked. Ash had the decency to look sheepish.

'Oh yeah, Professor Oak, I want to get a pokemon license too so I can catch pokemon other than Rock-Types only allowed to me due to my affiliation.' he said. 'I want some pokemon in mind to help protect my rather large family and our Gym.'

'Oh sure Brock, all I need is your parents' approval and a 1x1 Photo of yours...' at that, Brock phoned home to talk to Flint, and have him talk to the Professor to get things legit and done, and he too, got a Pokedex.

'Oh Ash, I'm so glad you're home!' Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother squealed as she hugged her daughter. 'You got taller and your hair got longer too! I got the pictures you sent me at that festival...' seeing her into a furisode was enough to make the mother squeal loud enough to shake the rafters. 'But I wish you didn't wear that dangerous-looking footwear...'

'And I don't want to pay extra money just because I got the sleeves and hem dirty by brushing on soil as I walked.' Ash deadpanned. 'Despite how it looks, it's easy to walk on those things!' Moreover, it's easier to sprint on them too. Running however, is another story. She can only walk, jump and sprint combined with reinforced body for a fight. Needless to say she never bought a pair.

As a trained martial artist who mastered her balance, yeah.

For poor Maiko...they don't have her skill and are unfortunate until several months of practice.

But still...Ash saw a photo she requested Pikachu to take for her and Pikachu did a good job if he managed to shoot her in a way as if she looked like a cute, spiritual ghost girl since they took that photo at night.

Ash enjoyed a three-day holiday with her mother.


	8. Indigo League

Timeline

One more week before the Indigo League, three days of which, Ash stayed home while Brock went home after getting his license.

The Big Day comes...with a bang.  
>Ash steamrollers her way to the top.<br>Out of coincidence, she chose Charizard and their opponent happened to be his ex-trainer, making him go on a rampage.  
>Ash wins the Indigo League.<br>Mr. Goodshow and Professor Oak have a chat regarding concerns.

* * *

><p>Indigo League<p>

Days later, at the Corral, fourth day of the final week...

Ash personally groomed her Pokémon like she always would every month and give them baths. They have vacation until the Pokémon League...the Indigo Conference.

'Alright everyone, no training because we need to be in good shape for the League.' said Ash. 'It's four days from now and the trip to Pokémon Village will take three days. So some of us will be leaving and some of us will wait in standby. Six of you will be in Mom's care since she'll be coming with me to the Village and since Professor Oak is also coming for his grandson, he cant exactly help us with Pokeball Transport, can he? So the trade-off will be between me and mother so things will be more efficient.' she informed them. 'Be nice to mom, OK?'

The pokemon nodded and 11 of them went into pokeballs while Pikachu still stayed out, and hopped on her shoulder. She deliberately left her Pokedex at home and even switched it off to prevent auto-transport to the laboratory just so she can give six of them to her mom.

'Mom, are you ready?' Ash asked her mother.

'Oho! I told my workers to have the 'Pokémon League Off' since I'm coming with you hunny.' Delia giggled. 'But what of your chances of winning though? Rookies hardly go far.'

'Ma, while I'm confident in my team, I told everyone to go all out and do their best so that way, should they lose a battle, we won't have regrets thinking of what-could-have-beens or I-should-have-done-thats.'

'Pika.' Pikachu nodded in affirmation. He didn't want to regret anything in his first League either!

'Well, with that kind of attitude, I don't have to worry at all.' Delia smiled. 'Shall we go?' she asked as she put her daughter's second set of pokeballs on her own pokebelt.

'Yeah!' with that, they locked up the house, and went into a car to go to Pokémon Village and reserve a cabin for themselves...as Ash intends to raid the Pokemart because she has some big appetites to feed.

In all honesty, Delia was glad her daughter studied so hard, otherwise, buying a constant supply of various brands of PokeMixes from Pokemart will be a huge strain on finances. Especially if pokemon in question evolved into their big forms which means bigger stomachs. Berries on the other hand, are very cheap, and her daughter discovered the existence of Poffins which are very easy and cheap to make. Pokeblocks are also easy to make and through their family business, paying $5000 for a Berry Blender was easily recovered back.

After much begging to get one at age 8, Ash repaid her back by helping out in improving the taste and quality of their restaurant's menu by eating a dish and finding minute adjustments and even made Poffins for sale in cute molds appealing to children who has Pokémon for pets at home. It's a big hit of course~!

The Poffins are guised as 'treats', purchaseable for 100 dollars 10 pieces, 125 dollars for 20 and 150 for 30. And Ash makes the gold ones only on Christmas and New Years that cost 900 at 50 pieces.

The kids never notice how it affects their pokemon though...they just think its a result of good shampoo and daily baths.

For Pokémon, the Poffins and Pokeblocks Ash makes are extremely tasty because she worked hard to discover how to create the legendary Gold and White recipes Top Pokémon Coordinators are possessive of. While it wasn't much for human taste, it's strangely delicious for pokemon while Delia found separate flavors more appealing as a cook. Her daughter certainly makes delicious Poffins before she obsessed with the 'legendaries' because she wanted to raise her pokemon to be the best...at least in body...

And when she asks Professor Oak on where her catches are...

He told her that she would send him her first Team after six months of rigorous training after which she'll train her second team just as rigorously.

So when Pikachu, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Beedrill, Nidoqueen and Meowth came although some of them came late, even Professor Oak was impressed.

Given Delia's own lessons, her daughter's 'superfood' as her teacher put it made the fully-evolved pokemon a notch bigger than they normally should and looked very high pedigree...and when he scanned them, they were very powerful and knowing a lot of moves which speaks volumes about Ash's training abilities, and he got the opportunity to study very healthy pokemon.

Thus Delia was very sure about her daughter's chances of winning.

It depends on her leadership though.

Little did Delia know that she barely knew her daughter at all.

She only knew...a front.

xxx

Upon registering Ash's Pokémon complete with their stats as well as letting Nurse Joy check on them...the Joy in that Village was stunned that she got such...pokemon.

Normally, bigger pokemon can exist if and only if left in the wild for too long, and has access to plenty of their natural foods and aged naturally as well. But her pokemon are all young yet so big, and the only drugs found are their vitamin pills, so Nurse Joy noted this on the computer to submit to the League's database.

'Hey Ash, aren't you gonna watch the Parade of the Moltres' Flame Runner?' Delia asked her daughter.

'I have no time for that mom, my teams' are my priority first!' Ash griped as she was busy making Pokeblocks before making Poffins. 'Not to mention I have to scope out competition too...'

'Mou...all work and no play will make you a dull girl...' Delia deadpanned. Her daughter was always the serious one as she dreamed to become great through possible means, not ambitious means. She would do what's possible in her reach.

Ash is all fired up for the League and so are her two teams.

Pikachu, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Beedrill, Nidoqueen and Meowth make up 'Team One', and 'Team Two' made up of Ivysaur(who needed another Everstone, not wanting to become a slow and sluggish Venusaur), Charizard, Blastoise, Tauros, Hitmonchan and Kingler.

**And the Opening Ceremony for the Pokémon League are officially underway!** a speaker boomed. **This is where the Top Pokémon Trainers and their Top Pokémon come to prove their skill, their strength and their spirit! These hopeful competitors will battle one another as they strive on for excellence and victory! The victor will enable to meet the ranks of the Pokémon Master! And here they are now!** Trainers, each led by flag girls are led into the stadium. **They each have proved their worthiness by each winning a minimum of 8 Gym Badges!**

**And now, the Trainer bearing the Flame of Moltres has entered the stadium to officially light the Central Torch that will burn throughout the Pokémon League Competition!** a female runner came to light up the torch. The Opening Ceremony can now officially begin! The President Mr. Goodshow has come to greet our competitors!

Welcome one and all! President Goodshow greeted. Ash tuned out some of the speech, being too excited because today's the day she and her team prepared for, the day they could shine on.

After that, they have their free time.

But Ash has a match at 1 pm in the Water Field against some tomboy named Mandy when she came to see who she is up against, as she dressed for the event, in hopes of being UNDERESTIMATED. She wore a cute blue dress with lace, and matching sandals with blue bubble glass earrings on her ears.

**And now for the Third Match in the Water Field, at the Green Side is Ashura Ketchum a newcomer from Pallet! On the Red Side its the astounding Mandy! He is well known for his exciting battle style! Each Trainer is allowed three Pokémon each, let the battle begin!**

'So then little girl, shall I show you my magical performance?' Mandy smirked as a pokeball came out of his sleeve.

'Not really interested.' Ash smirked. 'I'm more interested in how you play with me.' Mandy just huffed before tossing out his pokeball.

'Go, Exeggutor!'

Ash simply tossed out Kingler's Pokeball...

**Mandy has chosen Exeggutor while Ashura has called out a rather large Kingler!**

'Kingler shall suffice.' Ash smirked. 'Go crazy, Kingler!' Kingler happily snip-snipped his pincers.

And she wasn't kidding. Kingler used Scald. A powerful one at that enough to splash him over with.

'Ouch!' Mandy gasped in pain as he got sprayed some on his pants. 'How did you get a Kingler to spout Hot Water?!' he demanded.

'Oh, you really should study.' Ash smirked. 'For Water Pokémon...the move Scald is their equivalent of a Flamethrower~!'

**Trainer Ashura's Kingler used Scald on Exeggutor giving him a rather nasty burn! And it looks like Kingler is not yet done as he is running towards Exeggutor!**

'Exeggutor! Get up and use Psybeam!' Mandy ordered as Exeggutor got up to do as told, but Kingler used Protect on himself, while readying for a Hyper Beam from his claw and shot it at Exeggutor, knocking him out.

**Did you see that folks?! Trainer Ashura never once gave an order to Kingler, and Kingler seems capable of fighting independently without her! This makes battles unpredictable!**

'Exeggutor is unable to battle!' the referee declared. 'Red Corner wins!'

'Grrr...'

**Which pokemon will Mandy use next, now that Ashura has proven to be unpredictable, given their battle style of...independency?**

'Seadra, go!'

Ash smiled.

xxx

'It looks like each of you will have one match each the way things are going~!' Ash giggled as she met up with her teams. 'Kingler won against three all by himself~!' Kingler looked very proud of himself. 'Everyone else can achieve the same. I have great confidence in all of you!'

And so...battles in various fields began. And Ash chooses only one pokemon despite having an official Team of Three...that all twelve has the chance to fight.

She reaches the finals, where she earned her moniker, 'Unpredictable'. No Trainer could counter her as they had no idea what her pokemon will do and their trainer has great confidence...with good reason. They were also trained to dodge on their own, stunts they never thought they could do such as Ivysaur using his vines to do flips and other things...and a Meowth capable of horrifying things was something else as well. Meowth was fond of speed and point-blanks out of sadism to her opponents, and Pikachu was capable of combining Volt Tackles with Quick Attacks making him even faster.

However...in one match where Charizard's old trainer happened to be their opponent...it was by coincidence that Ash chose Charizard that day and the pokemon howled in rage and betrayed grief. Ash knew from his feelings, so she instructed Charizard to 'Go get divine justice Charizard. Make him pay.'

Indeed, Charizard took his rage out on his former teammates and used overly powerful flame attacks if only to make sure his ex-trainer gets hit somewhat and also destroyed the field they were on to showcase his strength he never would get had he remained under him.

It was an unexpected victory for a young eleven year old.

'So Ms. Ketchum, how's it like to be the first-ever Rookie Trainer who steamrollered her way to the Championship?'

'How did you train your pokemon?'

'How did you raise them to be that level when no kid your age could do that?'

'O-one at a time?!' Ash sputtered out, freaked out as after the ceremony, she thought she'd expect her supporters as her Mom DID say she has fans from home, but NOT reporters!

She answered questions that weren't about Training and Raising.

'Ms. Ketchum, as you know, Trainers who won the Regional Pokémon League has the privilege to compete in the Pokémon Champion League...'

'In five or ten years, maybe! If I went now there's no way I'll last round one!'

'By the way, your normally-calm Charizard went wild back there, may we ask why?!'

Ash smiled.

'If you were _abandoned_, left to _die_ on a route by your trainer by making you stay in one place, telling a lie he would come back but he never did and a storm came and left thus you're nearly dead, wouldn't you be mad too if you're a Pokémon?' Ash asked a tad too sweetly. 'Me and Brock saved him but we barely managed to and he's now my Charizard.'

'EHHHHH?!'

xxx

'So, she's the one eh?' Mr. Goodshow asked Professor Oak as they were in the office, watching that interview with Ash.

'Yes, that's her.' said Professor Oak. 'She may be a powerful one but what holds her back is her frail body as an adolescent. She needs a couple more years before she can act efficiently as one of her status.'

'Oho? I'd love to hear what she can do Samuel.' Mr. Goodshow beamed. 'It's rare for them to be born after all.'

'I think you're better off seeing with your own eyes.' Professor Oak snorted. 'If I just tell you, you'll think I'm exaggerating. Come with us to Pallet Town, I got plenty of rooms since my brothers moved out. For now, she avoids being a superhero to protect her mother, but she DOES act when something is happening in front of her. The mutilated getaway truck at Pewter, saving a Charmander's life after his Trainer left him for dead, finding a stolen Larvitar Egg, and then sensing ill intentions that led to uncovering a so-called lottery scam, tricking Trainers at St. Anne. But Brock informed me that she's frighteningly sensitive to ill will, she ran away from Saffron City as soon as she got her Marsh Badge, unable to withstand cold ambition of being the most powerful psychic which is the most dominant emotion in Saffron City. With her sensitivity to Negative Emotions and reading their intent, she can easily spot criminals and that's how she asked me to expose Domino.'

'I see...'

'Speaking of saving a dying Charmander, I got a concern from her about that which I'd like to talk about with my fellow Regional Professors and hopefully, be approved of by the League. She er...nearly died to save him and he's now her Charizard.' Professor Oak coughed in his lie. He can't exactly tell the truth for its too gobsmacking. 'As common knowledge, sharing aura is fatal. I would discuss this grave issue as to the circumstances behind her pokemon. She asked me to test Trainers before allowing them a license AND Pokémon.'

'I'd like to hear these circumstances.'

Oak was prepared with a story they came up with.

There's no way ANYONE will believe a chunk of the truth.

So it was edited heavily using a wild Kadabra as an excuse.

'I see...' the elderly president frowned. The circumstances are indeed...horrible. 'I agree but you'll have to discuss that with President Crawford.' said Mr. Goodshow. 'I'll see if he can have time regarding this matter for that meeting, and he also has to know of this young lady.'

'Well, you're the only President I'm acquainted with, I can't exactly march to his office as I am now without your help.' said Professor Oak wryly.

In the Pokemon League, there are many Presidents in each department. There's a President each for the League Championships which Mr. Goodshow is as he also has authority over Gyms, Pokémon Authority, Law Enforcement, Breeding, Medical Division, Agriculture, Scientific Division, Military, Logistics, Interpol and finally, the President among Presidents who have power over them all, the League President who is absolute authority of the League for the stability and balance of the world. They have no influence over the Ranger Union though. The Ranger Union on the other hand, is absolute authority on Pokémon Reserve Lands and keeping track of breeding numbers before releasing them to the wild. They also help lost Trainers.

At home...

'10 million Pokedollars cheque hidden in my trophy...I wonder if people figured THAT out?' Ash wondered as before leaving Pokémon Village, they cashed out the cheque and the money, safely in her mother's account. For a year's worth of Journey, Ash spent a hundred thousand. The berries are cheap, long stays in the pokemon center are also cheap. What cost much was the medicine for status injuries and the vitamin pills.

'I think not. They probably thought its prestige and fame that's prize enough.' Delia chuckled. 'Oh if only they knew!'

'Well, Mr. Goodshow was pointing at the hidden compartment and his intent was clear and voila! My trophy money!' Ash beamed happily. 'I think I'll conquer Johto next!'

'Well, have a holiday first dear.' said Delia. 'You worked hard in order to win your first-ever Pokémon League...you could use a break! How about a holiday on some tropical island with all your pokemon?' she suggested

'That sounds nice...I'll ask Brock if he can come.' said Ash, taking out her Pokegear. 'He traveled with me for a year so we're really good friends!' moreover, a holiday to a Tropical Island means...

Beach.

Girls in swimsuits.

And Brock likes older girls.

Ding-ding-ding-ding!

xxx

In the meantime...elsewhere in another region, a figure in a dark room barely illuminated by TV lights smirked.

'I found you...'


	9. Pallet Town

Timeline

It is approximately one year when the League Season ended.

One more month till new Trainers receive their Pokémon.

On the two weeks of that month, Professor Oak reported Ash's concerns and a possible way to stop irresponsible and cruel trainers from going out. Due to numbers of abandoned starters found, all Regional Professors and the League agreed to his proposals. Thus the 'Selection Exam' has begun...with only girls passing the exams.

Team Rocket under Domino's orders tried to raid Professor Oak's Corral, but were foiled by the powerful teams...with Ash asking Meowth to gain what she could, and passed on the knowledge to Professor Oak. She also revealed the Mewtwo Incident. The League got wind of the much-wanted information.

Brock's travel with Ash to the Orange Islands is short-lived, being smitten by Professor Ivy. Ash obtains the GS Ball and went to travel with it. She reported that it responds to aura but it won't open. Its an 'alive' pokeball made of real pokemon parts that sent chills down many spines, and she would search for the species used to create it, and figure out why and what for and hopefully, find the monster who made it.

Third week, Ash and her team adopt a Lapras and meet Tracey Sketchit.

Poor Lapras finds herself with one heck of a job.

* * *

><p>Pallet Town<p>

'So, it has begun.' Ash mused as at Professor Oak's laboratory...a number of Trainers who are ten years old came to Professor Oak's for their Trainer's Exam under heavily-edited excuses. 'I wonder how many will pass, eh, guys?' she mused as she was at the Corral Area where she delivered her team's food. 'Due to my suggestions, many baby starters will not suffer anymore. But again, we can't control human mind.' she sighed as she lied down on the grass.

At Pallet Town, she's a famous celebrity, famous as she is the first-ever Rookie Trainer to win a Pokémon League.

Her Pokémon are also fawned over and even Gary asked her how she did it...and then had to deal with Team Rocket trying to STEAL her teams!

Of course, she showed them what it means to steal from a Champion with an order to her team to only incapacitate the enemy pokemon, but beat Team Rocket black and blue and destroy their machines, which they happily obliged to. And Meowth, knowing Hypnosis, was tasked to make Team Rocket Pokémon forget they ever have affiliations to the organization and whatever experiences they had there, and made Team Rocket give Ash knowledge of their many bases and information. Once Ash milked them for all they're worth, she had the Professor call the police.

Thus, Professor Oak has to adopt these rescued Pokémon. Ash all in all, saved a lot of Pokémon that day. Her teams included. A lot of witnesses claimed it was a 'no mercy battle' and a tad...cruel. But at least she was easy on the pokemon.

The Pokémon rescued were to be given away as Starters incase more than three passed.

But Professor Oak summoned her for a reason but has to wait out the exam...in the end, only girls passed due to their more caring nature while the boys flunked the psychic test. Professor Oak didn't say that to their faces, but gave them sealed letters to their parents' eyes only and its up to them to tell their kids.

And so...

'You want me to take this 'thing' from Professor Ivy and deliver it back to you?' Ash mused as she got a look at the photo Professor Oak wanted her to get.

'Yes. Professor Ivy tried everything imaginable...any equipment she can get her hands on, and even pokemon attacks.' said Professor Oak. 'If Aura can't open it, then maybe I can try. I got more equipment and pokemon volunteers than she does...or I'll be sending you to Johto's Violet City to see Kurt, the man who created pokeballs.'

'Heee...well, I'll wait for Brock Professor.' said Ash. 'Mom wants us to go on a sunny tropical holiday for some reason so just for a month, can you allow me to take 12?' she asked him. 'Only for a month!' she pleaded. Professor Oak thought about it. Since she managed to raise high quality teams...why not? All of them are given equal attention, training and care!

'I suppose since you're on vacation but when that month ends, you better choose a team to take with you so the rest will be transported to my lab.' said Professor Oak. 'So after this month, what are your plans?'

'Well, I'll conquer Johto next!' Ash grinned. 'That region is twice as big as Kanto, right?'

'Yes...it takes Trainers two years to reach Mt. Silver, where the Silver Conference is since its a very dense forest area and full of hills...not to mention the Gyms there are of a higher level.' said Professor Oak. 'Hoenn takes one year while Sinnoh has a very difficult terrain...that's two years again.' he said. 'Unova takes one year with Kalos. All in all, the Average Trainer spends eight years of their lives in their Pokémon Journey.' he quipped.

'I see...I'll be 18 or 19 by then and then old enough to do my real job.' Ash chuckled. Her real job...was to be an Aura Guardian.

'And I hope before that, you're gutsy enough to tell your mother what you are Ash.' Professor Oak sighed. 'I'm amazed you kept that secret for long!' Ash just grinned smugly.

'What can I say? I'm as tight as a Shellder!' Ash grinned. 'And what of the info I gave you?'

'Well...I'll let Interpol and the G-Men handle it. You're too young to fight crime. Even military cadets start at 15!' Professor Oak cringed. 'I sent them the info as of last night yesterday and they're more than happy to take on what they could since Team Rocket is starting to become a Kanto Nuisance.'

'By the way Professor...' Ash mused as she remembered something. 'I should tell you about what happened to me and Brock two months before the League.' she said. 'Team Rocket is conducting Pokémon Cloning Experiments.'

'WHAT?!' the Professor gasped. 'How?!'

'You see...' Ash told him of an invitation to New Island by 'the world's greatest pokemon master' only to learn that that invitation called only the strongest of trainers able to cross a psychically-created storm, and the master in question turned out to be a vengeful psychic clone, Mewtwo, a clone created from Mew's DNA when somehow, scientists got their hands on a Mew DNA from Mew's homeland. They got a fossilized eyelash.

Mewtwo deemed humanity evil and terrible creatures to be wiped from existence, and his aim was to clone the trainers' pokemon as his companions(which he did...he got a clone of her second team), and proceed to destroy the world when Mew himself came, out of curiosity because of the powerful psychic-created storm.

Mewtwo challenged him to a battle. Mew refused only to get attacked...and it was on. And Mewtwo called for his clones to fight the originals. An all-out war she nearly died from to stop again.

The proof? She managed to convince Mewtwo to let her have the data as evidence of the 'playing god project' against Team Rocket which she gave to a horrified Professor Oak. That, and she and Brock, and their pokemon are the only ones privileged to remember their time in New Island. The other trainers and their pokemon are made to forget, while Mew further awakened her potential as Aura Guardian, seeing that she was willing to die for the sake of good and he really didn't want her to die so she was 'upgraded' to be capable of handling power her age and body could handle.

A day after that, President Goodshow and President Crawford visited Pallet Town to look at their Region's Aura Guardian at work...watching her train her teams...and she herself trained with her new powers. She was asked to demonstrate her full abilities and full strength.

'She's reliable but she cannot go out to the field just yet. Thus she gets information and sends it to me to send to the League.' said Professor Oak. 'Her body is too young to handle what Aura Guardians usually deal with and she's training for the future. She studied and trained hard in Fighting Moves and Normal Moves she may as well be a Human Pokémon.' he choked. 'She can only do what her body can handle thus she works hard in order to be able to do what's expected of her.'

He also revealed what happened to her in New Island which explains her newfound strength thanks to Mew. He gave them the information she gained on Team Rocket's experimentations and Mewtwo out trying to find a purpose to live while living with his clones and the cloned legendary can be anywhere by now.

Ash warned that Mewtwo still held resentment no thanks to Team Rocket and she barely managed to convince him that not all humans are evil and greedy. There is good and bad in the world whether human or pokemon and the only way to deal with it is to live life the way one wants to live it, and circumstances of birth played no role in one's choices. She asked Mew to teach him how wonderful the world can be, not as bleak as the clone imagined it to be.

xxx

Days later, Brock came with his backpack.

'Hey Ash!' Brock dropped by her house.

'Hey Brock, I hope you're packed for the tropics!' Ash grinned as she noticeably wore less. An off-shoulder white tanktop with a black hem, tan-colored miniskirt and matching boots. Her long black hair is also in high twintails with white fluffy hairties.

'Oh I sure am!' Brock grinned as he settled down.

'Well, mom won't let us leave until we get lunch at least.' said Ash. 'So I hope you're hungry because she WILL make us finish everything!' she said jokingly.

'Don't worry, I got plenty of room!' said Brock.

'Well, sit tight and make yourself comfortable...I have 12 mouths to take care of, too.' said Ash as she went off to the kitchen to cook pokemon food. Brock knew it'll be a lot of gold poffins and pokeblocks...and the pokemon currently around the house, are her Pikachu and Meowth. Pikachu watched TV while Meowth somehow knew how to use a Nail File and sharpening her claws with it. Horrifying prospect...while the cat was friendly and cheerful among teammates, she was a vicious fighter in battle, and how! Nobody expected a Meowth to be capable of those! Then again, nobody expected a Pikachu to be able to do all that either.

He has long known how great a trainer Ash is, which is why he gave his father training and caring ideas he got from her if only to improve their gym's reputation and standing this year.

Afterall, Ash beat him with a frigging _Pikachu._ And Brock researched various ways to defeat Rock Types since traveling with her, sends mail home every time they're in a Pokémon Center. And given the moves Ash teaches her team, he learns too. Learning ways to beat Rock Types and coming up with ways to defeat those strategies. But against Ash who is so unpredictable as her teams fight independently without her, it'll be tough.

A lot of people older than her can say so.

Soon, lunch was ready. Six Poffins each for Pikachu and Meowth as well as ten pokeblocks and vitamins. Then plenty more for the bigger ones, but same number of vitamins, and a bottle of MooMoo milk. These pokemon are spoiled rotten with food and grooming, and they in turn perform exemplary well in training and considered themselves lucky for having her as a Trainer, she who took them this far. And since they train even without her under her instructions, these guys will go far someday.

After lunch, they all left for Viridian City for a flight for Valencia Island. Its easy getting there in a matter of hours, riding on Charizard and Pidgeot.

Not that Ash saw what was coming.

After Brock stayed in Valencia after smitten with Professor Ivy, she traveled alone, and adopted a poor Lapras being bullied by boys.

She ordered Meowth to scratch them all silly with Fury Swipes for bullying a BABY Lapras and sent them running.

_Isn't that a bit much Ash?_ Pikachu spoke in Pokespeak, but with Aura, Ash could understand him.

'Not after poor Charizard it ain't.' Ash scoffed. 'And now they're bullying a baby Lapras!' she grunted as Meowth reassured the Lapras that Ash wasn't like the boys. To drive the point home, Ash healed her with Heal Pulse.

'Now then, how did a baby Lapras wound up on the beach?' she asked her. 'Normally a baby Lapras would never leave their mothers.'

_B-but I got separated from everyone..._ Lapras moped sadly. _There's this huge wave that washed over us and when I woke up, I was here and everyone's gone! I'm all alone, I can't move in sand and then they started picking on me..._ she sniffled. _I wanna go home!_

'Well, to do that we have to find your school...do you remember your migration routes?' Ash asked her kindly.

_Well um...we're supposed to go through the islands this year since our home is currently so cold and not good for raising babies._ said Lapras. _But this year I'm the only baby._ she said.

'I see...well, as an Aura Guardian, my duty is to help pokemon and do what's right.' Ash grinned. 'Let's go travel the islands! Oh, and you have a tutor...' she summoned Blastoise.

_You rang Ash?_ Blastoise asked his trainer and Lapras meeped at the big shellfish pokemon.

'Yep. Before we leave this island, I want you to teach Lapras three moves.' Ash instructed. 'Since she's young, she knows the Egg Move Ice Beam and Water Gun so teach her Scald, Water Pulse and Rain Dance.' she said. 'She just needs to learn how and a little experience before we travel to the next island tomorrow until I teach her stuff Lapras-exclusive things. Once we find her school, she knows a lot of moves by then and she can train while traveling with her family and possibly teach them what we teach her.' she said. 'Now then...everybody out!' she tossed out nine more pokeballs and Lapras met all her pokemon. 'I'm gonna shop for dinner so I need some muscle. Nidoqueen, Charizard, Ivysaur, Hitmonchan, be my shopping buddies. Everyone else, train!'

_Yes ma'am!_

_...you're all trained by her?_ Lapras asked them all, stunned at their absolute respect to their trainer.

_Yep_. said Kingler. _We're lucky to have her choose us._

_Yeah, we'd never get to where we are now without her._ said Butterfree. _We're proud that we're the strongest among our kind and the most knowledgeable! She taught us all we can possibly learn and mastered them all so that someday, some of our knowledge can be passed on to our future eggs as Egg Moves. We can have powerful children through our hard work under her so its worth it._

_Not all pokemon are as lucky as us though. Hehehe..._ Tauros snorted smugly as he strutted around._ We're the most skilled of our kind and we're working to be the strongest._

_Lapras is not coming with us though._ said Blastoise. _Ash is helping her find her school who are somewhere in these islands when they got separated...while training her in the process. My job is to teach her what I can until Ash takes over to teach Lapras-exclusive moves._

_Awww, she's not gonna be with us for long? Bummer._ Sandslash grumbled.

_It can't be helped, a baby still needs their parents._ said Pikachu. We all did. Moreover we're twelve! She can only carry twelve! If she puts Lapras in a Pokeball, she'll be sent to Professor Oak by auto-pokeball transport and that pretty much defeats the purpose of helping her go home.

Soon, Ash came back with her shopping companions when they met a boy drawing on his pad...and he's drawing their teammates!

'You seem interested in my teams.' Ash commented. She was also impressed with his drawings.

'Yes, I'm a Pokémon Watcher.' said the boy. 'I'm Tracey Sketchit Ash.' Ash did a double-take. 'I'd know you, you're famous as the first-ever Rookie to win a Pokémon League!' he exclaimed. 'A really miraculous feat as 0.001 Rookies ever make it like you...it helps that you're a really good trainer. But you turned down the Pokémon Champion League?' he asked her, intrigued.

'Heck yeah, I'm not ready for that sort of thing yet.' Ash shuddered. 'Maybe when I conquered three leagues, I'd consider. Right now everyone here needs more battle-savvy before I can think of facing an Elite Four or Champion. Right now they're way beyond my ability, out of my reach.'

'Ah, you know where you stand?'

'Yeah, unlike others whose overconfidence is a pain in the ass.' Ash snorted. 'I know where I stand because the last thing I want for myself and my teams is humiliation and the pain of defeat. I'll continue raising everyone until they're truly the strongest and best of their kind and reached the top.'

'Wooow...'

'Well, I'm about to cook dinner since its sundown.' said Ash. 'You might want to learn something new.' she said with a chuckle.

So Tracey joined her.

He watched her peel and chop berries on a cutting board, asked Blastoise to fill up her pot which he did with a weakened Water Gun...and poured a golden mixture into trays of heart-shaped molds. By watching, he learned the art of Gold Poffin Making. Not that he knows that yet.

She took out the finished products into plates, and once everyone has their helpings...

'Hey Ash, what're the gold things you're giving to everyone?' Tracey asked her curiously. 'I recognize the vitamins, but not the gold things.'

'Oh that? They're Coordinator Food invented by Pokémon Coordinators.' said Ash. 'Hoenn's Coordinators invented Pokeblocks,' she said, holding up a pokeblock, 'And Sinnoh Coordinators invented Poffins as a counter to that. Similar Recipes but different products and means of production. There are many recipes and its unique for each pokemon. Sweet, Sour, Bitter, Spicy, and a mix of both. But the best kinds pokemon are willing to eat regardless of flavor preference are gold and white products after a thorough research into figuring out how to produce them. For us humans, its bland but for pokemon, they're the tastiest food on earth.'

'They're way better than Pokemart's factory-produced food mixes.' Ash continued. 'And easy on the pockets for budget-restricted Trainers. I know you watched how I made them but I ask of you to keep my recipe a secret.' she said with a dark, threatening air despite her jovial way of asking. 'It took me years to figure how to make the best products while having mom cook for me since I'm too young for the stove back then. In fact, all coordinators who discovered how to make gold and white food are extremely possessive of these recipes considering the effort and years it took. And I'm sure you can see why we're so possessive of it.' she said as she glanced at her teams.

'...no kidding...I've never seen such pokemon in great physical condition...in regards to skin, fur, color and feathers...' Tracey gulped at the threat that hung in the air. He learned how the easy way...by watching her instead of years of stressful research like she did. So yeah, its not really fair is it?

After dinner...Tracey watched her pokemon play around, with Blastoise coaching a baby Lapras...

'That Lapras yours too? And I didn't know you're allowed to bring so many...' Tracey croaked in awe. 'Did your supervising professor let you?'

'For a month only since we all want a vacation from work.' Ash grinned. 'But when this month ends, I have to select a team fast or everyone gets automatically transported back. And Lapras isn't my pokemon but I'm teaching her anyway. Lapras are incredibly rare since ancient times, hunted for meat and their shell or for owning one in a team. So Blastoise and I will teach her until we find her herd in these islands...and its her job to teach her schoolmates so future Lapras will be strong and make it difficult to poach.' she said. 'Someday, we'll see a big herd of Lapras too difficult to catch years from now. That's what I'm envisioning through the help of this baby Lapras we're educating.'

Lapras shuddered at the job put on her. Ash has great expectations and hopes for her kind through her but she's just a baby! Can she even do it?!


	10. Interesting Life

Timeline

After getting Tracey as a Travel Companion, Ash sets off on her journey to find the herd of a baby Lapras she took in.

Upon arriving in Mikan Island, they got into an interesting Krabby Situation...and in exchange for life's conveniences, Ash asked Nurse Joy to adopt the Krabby until she finds responsible owners and League help to do so.

Two days later in Mandarin Island...Ash acted as Aura Guardian.

* * *

><p>Interesting Life<p>

'So Ash, I can see that your Lapras learned new moves.' said Tracey as they rode on Lapras. Swimming to travel is also training to improve Lapras' stamina and endurance in swimming and traveling. And they're riding on her. The weight of two kids is extra training weights. Lapras is also singing the 'Song of the Lost' for her herd to hear if they were nearby. The Lapras herd has two songs, Song of Travel and Song of the Lost.

'Yeah but when she gets home, she is to work on the strength, accuracy and potency of the moves while knowing their uses in everyday life. And she has all time in the world to do so.' said Ash. 'Now then, since the Lapras also tend to go underwater to feed on Seaweed...I better raise my radars...'

Tracey had no idea what she meant until she flared her aura on a wide radius like a radar detection.

'Whoa?!' he gasped out. 'You're a psychic?!'

'Nope. Aura Guardian.'

'Wow, really?! Its very rare for people to become one!' Tracey gasped out in astonishment. Anyone who studied hard would know what an Aura Guardian is...

'Yeah...no one knows who's born to be one though...no one really knows. But we're usually born on times when unbalance is at hand. That's what I learned from an ancient Gastly I met in Kanto. I have to find the causes and put them down and fix what they messed up.' said Ash softly. 'But one person against a world's worth of unbalance...I just hope there are others like me.' she laughed weakly. 'I can't do this alone! Worrying about criminal syndicates experimenting on pokemon, making sure a species don't go extinct and keep humans off sacred pokemon lands to name a few... there's just some places humans should leave alone.'

'...'

Mikan Island...

'Alright, let's park at the beach and set up camp.' Ash chirped. 'Then we better go shopping for both lunch, dinner and tomorrow's breakfast.'

'Wow...you tend to work a lot.' Tracey mused.

'This month is vacation and Lapras' education period.' said Ash. 'Blastoise will be working while everyone else plays around...as long as Charizard's careful with his tail.' she tossed out eleven pokeballs and everybody is out. 'Playtime and Blastoise, back to work with Lapras! Tracey and I are going shopping!'

'Hey, won't we get noticed here Ash?' Tracey asked Ash worriedly. 'You're pretty famous. Big time.'

'Meh, I chose this area because its obviously ignored.' Ash chuckled confidently. 'Perfect for us who wants a vacation. Peace and quiet. No paparazzi stalkers and invasive fans. We can be free to do what we want here even if its not a human-friendly place but Brock and I lived our training life in the forest so we're used to this.'

Tracey gave her a deadpan stare.

This...beach was UNCOMFORTABLY rocky, filled with Krabby Eggs until she mowed away the rocks with her aura, making it comfortable to camp on. She also made a nice sand mound walled with bigger rocks to put the eggs on there for warmth of the sun but still in the shade lest the eggs cook. The rocks were simple there to keep the mound in shape. The warmth of the ocean breeze is sufficient for the incubating job and Kingler took to egg-sitting since he too, used to be a Krabby.

However...

That night...

All eggs hatched into twenty Krabbies...and all of them saw a gigantic Kingler...

A-ASH! I GOT MISTAKEN FOR A MOMMY! HEEELP!

Kingler wailed as the baby Krabbies called him Mommy!

'Awwww isn't that sweet Kingler?' Ash giggled as the others snickered at his expense.

I'm a MALE Kingler, I can't be mommy!

All Tracey could get was Kingler sputtering and panicking while the baby Krabbies were adoring him.

Huh? Not mommy?

He must be daddy...

Daddy Daddy!

Kingler TRIED to explain...much to their amusement that ended with the Krabbies wailing.

Kingler!

Nidoqueen chided as her teammate made babies cry.

You shouldn't make babies cry, it's not manly!

Hitmonchan said.

You better take responsibility for that.

_Heheh_. Charizard cackled.

Wait! Wait! Don't cry! I'm not your parent but I just can't leave Krabby eggs, not when I used to be a Krabby!

Kingler wailed. _Ash, help me explain please!_

'Yes yes, I'll save you.' Ash chuckled as she went over to the wailing Krabbies. 'Everyone, please listen.' she told the Krabbies in a motherly tone her own mother used many times on her. 'Kingler is not your parent but he wanted to make sure all of you hatches because he feels empathic as he used to be a Krabby just like you. All Pokémon born in the wild like you actually wake up all alone because your parents, just like you, hatched all alone thus they thought its normal to leave eggs alone since they have no idea what a parent is nor what its like to be one. Kingler only learned how to 'be here', she said, making quote marks in the air, 'Because he learned from my mother how to be a parent in his days at Professor Oak's Corral. But just like you, he too, grew up without a parent. You're lucky Krabbies that you hatched with someone watching over you just so you would live. Kingler didn't have that luxury.'

S-so what do we do now?

We don't have a mommy and daddy?

came the unhappy sobs.

You have a mommy and daddy otherwise you won't be born. They just don't know how to be good parents beyond laying eggs in a safe location and left you.' said Ash softly yet sadly. 'I'll teach you what its like to be a good parent so that someday, future Krabbies won't cry anymore.'

...I guess I'm lucky I grew up with a mommy and daddy...

Lapras said sadly, sniffling, feeling sorry for the Krabbies. _Some pokemon have rotten luck._

Yeah...some of us have that luck.

said Tauros. _Growing up alone is really hard. You have to be strong or you won't survive. Because you're all alone._

xxx

The next day...in Mikan Island's town, it was PRETTY WEIRD seeing the Indigo Champion lead a parade of baby Krabbies with her Kingler to the Pokémon Center.

'Oh my! S-so many Krabbies!' Nurse Joy exclaimed in wide-eyed astonishment.

'Nurse Joy, we found a nest of Krabbies in a rather uncomfortable area of the beach so we waited for them to hatch.' said Ash. 'But the thing is, these little ones are not yet ready to face the life in the wild so I want to ask you if the center has room for adoption until they're all at least, a year old?'

'Of course dear, a Pokémon Center is always open to Pokémon!' Nurse Joy exclaimed with a chuckle. 'I'll take good care of everyone.'

'Here that kids? This Center will be your home for a year.' said Ash in a cutesy girl pose. 'And for this day, Uncle Kingler will teach you three moves here, how's that sound?'

While to Nurse Joy and some people, the Krabbies happily snip-snipped their pincers, going 'ko-ki-ko-ki!' crowding around Kingler, to Pokémon and Ash, it was:

Yay!

Uncle Kingler will teach us three moves!

Uncle, what are we gonna learn?

Is it gonna be something cool?

Whoa, hold your Ponytas, kids!

Kingler chuckled. _As you're still babies, we'll start with something small. Ash will get mad if I teach you something beyond your body's capabilities and we need to know your egg moves first before I decide what I teach you!_

'Ash, can Kingler teach babies three moves in one day?' Nurse Joy asked Ash curiously.

'Haha, I managed, Blastoise managed, so can Kingler!' said Ash confidently. 'Kingler will do a great job today! I'll supervise though, incase the kids cry...they're just hatchlings...'

Thus began their second day at Mikan Island, with Tracey tasked to feed her team at the beach while she watches over Kingler who's still nervous about teaching BABIES. Lapras may still be a baby but she's at least a few months old...and these babies are 9 hours old. Yikes. The Pincer Pokémon is having the jitters and will GLADLY switch with Blastoise anyday but his feelings for kin overrode his nervous jitters.

Nurse Joy had a Chansey with Ash incase the Krabbies needed healing from training but Ash said all they needed is a Leppa Berry every time they get tired. Potions and Ethers are made of berries and a few medical chemicals and herbs, so a nice berry piece will energize them good, and easy on the pockets to boot.

And considering Nurse Joy has to take care of twenty-something Krabbies, she taught the woman her successful yet effective and cost-effective frugal lifestyle that works well.

Nurse Joy was amazed that the girl worked hard to be wise and frugal, and managed to save her mother money on her Pokémon Journey while still managing to keep her pokemon healthy and strong. She researched cheap hotels incase the Center is full, knew every cheap restaurant in all locations, and how to make pokemon food without spending more than 10000 dollars in a day feeding everybody. Moreover she spent majority of her years camping in the forest that Ash took to re-adjusting to even her town life at home and her own bed felt ALIEN after a long time in a sleeping bag!

Berries, depending on their availability? They never go beyond 100 dollars for a kilo.

Nurse Joy learned the art of Poffin and Pokeblock Making. Cheap and easy to make, and much better than expensive brands on the market. And a Berry Blender is still affordable!

Needless to say, she informed all her relatives so they too, have it financially easy. Adopting pokemon is easy if its within your financial ability but the Indigo Champion asked her to adopt more than two dozen Krabbies for a year until they're old enough to find new homes or Trainers willing to have them as their starters but Nurse Joy needed League Authority for assistance. Especially with new rules that the girl was responsible for.

Ohhh yes, anyone affiliated with the league would know of one Ash Ketchum.

Her finding a dying Charmander and communication with a wild Kadabra angered the girl and asked her Regional Professor to pull strings with her own ideas so Starters would never again meet the same fate it did. No pokemon deserved that thus for the protection of starter pokemon, the 'Exam' was created and only trustworthy trainers are allowed one with the more cruel-minded trainers forbidden to own one by flunking their tests. The Police would be informed of Trainers who passed the test and who did not, thus illegal owners will be arrested or in the case of children who wanted to be a trainer despite flunking, confiscation of their pokemon and a PPC-Parent to Police Conference.

Aparently Professor Oak has a soft spot for a girl he had no idea would be future champion as she was easily the most sensible and wisest kid in town way beyond her years.

She was considerate of her family's financial situation so she researched to live a frugal yet effective journey life as money wouldn't rain forever. She only wanted to train pokemon she was sure would help her be at the top and raise only them.

Most kids would happily splurge money, and capture pokemon left and right, only for consequences to catch up and hit them hard in finances, time and ability.

In return for information, Ash asked Nurse Joy to pretend she left because she didn't want to deal with paparazzi and her more privacy-invasive fans. Had she known she was in for this, and her mother by extension, maybe she would have reconsidered her career?

xxx

Next day...

'So Ash, how did things go with the babies?' Tracey asked Ash when she and Kingler came home to camp at around 10 pm.

'They were all eager learners...and some of them happened to have unusual egg moves Kingler had to ask me for help. I mean, what Krabby knew Rock Tomb? Thief? Round? False Swipe? Rock Slide? X-Scissor? Heck, even Amnesia! Some of them have these. We had to put number tags on them as well as what gender they are, just so Nurse Joy knows who's who, and list down their abilities with my help.' Ash snorted. 'Makes me wonder what parents they had for them to inherit those...I knew Pokémon Breeding is a weird and wacky case, but this takes the cake. I know I'm hoping the same for future Lapras but seriously, this case is really...rare. Krabby aren't even Rock, Bug, Dark or Psychic-types. At least Kingler is as normal as he could be.'

'Haha, I get what you mean!' Tracey chuckled. 'Looks like life will be interesting if I stay with you!'

Tracey had no idea what he's in store for the more he hangs with her nor does Ash.

Mandarin Island...

Ash detected trouble on the entire island.

'Pikachu,' she spoke in a grave manner. 'Stay here with Tracey.' Pikachu looked at her in disbelief. She would never go alone even if she's strong! 'I feel something nasty in the island ahead and its not for humans. Its for pokemon.'

'But Mandarin Island is a normal island!' Tracey croaked out.

'Not anymore...Tracey. as Lapras is not officially mine, for her safety she'll stay here in the waters with you. I'll leave Blastoise and the Flyers as safety.' she released said pokemon. 'I can sense psychic hypnotic waves. Once I call your phone, its safe to approach. Until then, stay a good distance! You tell Blastoise and the flyers the situation!' Ash jumped into the water with a horrified Tracey crying for her to get back on Lapras, only to see her STANDING on water without sinking, and she ran for the island!

'W-wha...she can walk AND run on water?!' he choked out to the pokemon who nodded. His and Lapras' jaws dropped. 'Holy smokes...'

xxx

Mandarin Island...

Poor, heckled Officer Jenny was trying to do damage control on pokemon rebelling on their Trainers.

Pokémon attacking their trainers. In Ash's eyes, they were under influence, she put an Aura Barrier on them and they went normal.

'Wha?!' seeing the aura barrier AND the champion who cast it herself...jaws dropped.

'Officers, Trainers, get the pokemon in their pokeballs now. They're safer in than out at this moment.' Ash instructed while maintaining the barrier. 'This island is danger but only to pokemon.'

'What's going on?! Why're the pokemon going mad?!' a man demanded frantically.

'There's hypnotic psychic waves all over the island and amplified enough to cover a huge island when normally, psychics could not do this on a massive scale.' said Ash. 'Officer Jenny, please call Interpol and do you know where laboratories are? I'm suspecting hi-jack, a takeover and using psychic pokemon on psychic amplifying machines to make pokemon rebel while trying to go to our culprits.'

'I-I know where but I don't have the authority to get in there, I'm just a police officer!' Officer Jenny squeaked.

'You get authority when a crime is on the loose. Especially on invaded laboratories.' Ash smiled. 'So, that phone call to Interpol please and after that, you, me and anyone with a ghost pokemon should help us out. Any other pokemon types are in danger of getting hypnotized.'

'I have one...I think.' Officer Jenny deadpanned. 'A Gastly took a liking to me and it took residence at my post...'

'That's good enough!' Ash grinned, clapping her hands. 'Let's meet back here after three hours since this city is so big. I have to help other Trainers with their pokemon.'

And she jumped away on rooftops in high speed.

'...w-wow...that's the Indigo Champion?'

'She's like a ninja!'

'But what did she just do? She made a barrier and she knew what was going on!'

Ash roamed Mandarin City for pokemon, put them in her barrier.

That's after knocking them out and leaving them in her barriers, using enough to keep hypnosis out and telling everyone what to do for their pokemon. She was one busy girl and it took her more than three hours to do damage control. More than many times, she has to explain to Trainers regarding the situation and asking for their cooperation in keeping pokemon in their pokeballs until Interpol comes to smooth the situation over.

'You're late!' Officer Jenny whined unhappily.

'It can't be helped, some areas are nastier and some people are even injured and I have to stop people from resorting to shooting!' Ash grumbled. 'I have to help out! And where's Interpol?!'

'They're on their way but Mandarin is way far from Kanto so we're on our own, you, me and Gastly.' said Jenny. 'But...' she said reluctantly. 'I can't let you come with me knowing you don't have your team...'

'They're far away from Mandarin but don't worry about me. You saw what I can do so I'm not entirely defenseless.' Ash reassured her. 'Let's go. What matters is we do something before something worse than hypnosis happens. Hypnosis can do anything to one's mind and I'm pretty sure you have a bad experience with it.' Officer Jenny shivered. 'Now, let's fix this island and maybe, Gastly can enjoy himself with the crooks...scare them into wetting their pants, maybe?'

Gastly looked absolutely delighted at the idea.

Officer Jenny REALLY didn't want to know what it had in mind...she'd rather be able to sleep tonight than not, thank you very much! At the laboratory, they found a lot of pokemon in a hypnotic trance state, a Drowzee hooked up to a machine, and a pair in Team Rocket Uniform.

'This explains everything pretty much.' Ash swore. 'Team Rocket. We have to be veeery careful, three of us against all that?' she cringed at the various types of pokemon they have at disposal.

'Why not use your barrier?' Jenny suggested.

'Problem is, I'm out of power so we count on Gastly.' Ash said tiredly. 'Gastly, what moves do you know?'

_What moves I know? Er I know Haze...but that's it._ said Gastly. _I came to Jenny since she has a house that's great for a ghost!_ Ash sweatdropped. She wisely stayed quiet about THAT.

'Haze is good. That way I can just knock out the two idiots and smash Drowzee's chamber, and knock him out to put an end to Hypnosis.' Ash grinned. 'Let er' rip!' Gastly used his Haze attack to smog the room up.

'What the?!' the blonde woman gasped when they heard a smash and...

'DROWZEE!' Drowzee cried in pain and bashing sounds ensued.

'Drowzee!' the man gasped out when he heard his partner gasp and what sounded like collapsing before he too, blacked out.

'OKIE DOKIE, it's a wrap! Undo the Haze now!' Gastly did so and Jenny took action to cuff the agents.

'OK, Gastly, one last favor...at the Harbor where we met up, 100 meters away into the ocean, you should find a boy with a Pikachu, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Charizard, Butterfree and Beedrill. Lead them here and tell them 'Ash says its safe' so they can rest on the harbor. After that, tell Pikachu to take Meowth out of her pokeball. We need her.'

'What can a Meowth do though?' Jenny asked her curiously.

'My Meowth has a psychic for a parent and inherited their Hypnosis ability.' Ash smirked. 'We can milk these high-ranking grunts for information to give to Interpol and the G-Men while making Drowzee forget his time with Team Rocket. Meowth is very reliable for this task.'


End file.
